Amigos y Algo Más
by mione grint
Summary: Post Hogwarts Luego de dos años de abandono Hermione se reencuentra con Harry y Ron, el trío se vuelve a unir esta vez para ir a un campamento en los terrenos de Hogwarts que sucede cuando intervienen Draco y Pansy?? H/R H/Ch
1. Default Chapter

Hola! Este fan fic no lo estoy escribiendo yo sola, lo estoy escribiendo con mi amiga Danuchy y solo queríamos desearles que lo disfruten!!  
  
Disclaimer: nosotras no somos las dueñas de ninguno de los personajes de esta historia, todos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
  
Capitulo 1: Dos años de soledad  
  
No era la primera ves que Hermione despertaba sobresaltada, había estado teniendo la misma pesadilla durante tres días seguidos, (la vivida imagen de sus mejores amigos muertos)... espera Crookshanks ya me levanto - Se hallaba acostada en su cama con su gato ronroneándole en la oreja, se levanto hacia el baño y lo primero que le dio los buenos días fue su somnoliento reflejo. Ya vestida (jeans y sweater) bajo a desayunar, aun pensando en Harry y Ron, hacia ya dos años que no tenia noticias de ellos, solo un par de llamadas (con Harry que era el que tenia teléfono) nada mas.  
  
- Ellos están bien - dijo sonando un poco insegura y volvió a la lista de cosas que tenia por hacer aquel día, debía llamar a sus padres que se encontraban en un foro de dentistas en Italia, pasar recogiendo la ropa de la lavandería (aun quedaban costumbres muggles)y por ultimo asistir a su trabajo (ayudante en un pequeño jardín de infancia mágico), su mañana transcurrió de lo mas normal, hasta que se dirigió a un café en Old Compton street en su hora de descanso, el café estaba abarrotado, tanto así que había que hacer cola para entrar, de repente algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
- Hermione, eh, Hermione!! - Su corazón dio un vuelco... era Harry e indudablemente a su lado estaba... Ron!... Harry! - saludo ella y fue a reunirse con ellos  
- es increíble lo que 19 años pueden hacer - exclamo Ron  
- estoy de acuerdo con tigo - dijo Harry... Hermione se sintió algo cohibida ustedes también han cambiado muchachos - dijo ella sentándose en la mesa Pasaron toda una hora recordando viejos tiempos, pero llego la hora de despedirse y Harry finalmente dijo: Tenemos que reunirnos para hablar - te enviare una lechuza Hermione - dijo Ron un poco sonrojado.  
  
Hermione pasó el resto de la tarde mucho mas tranquila después de haber visto a sus amigos y al atardecer se fue a su casa...a eso de las 9:00 se puso el pijama y se acostó a dormir reviviendo los recuerdos de ese día.  
  
Dos días después Hermione se encontraba sumergida en un baño de burbujas con agua muy fría ya que hacia un día caluroso (el verano llegaría en 3 días y por fin estaría de vacaciones), paso su mano llena de jabón por todo su cuerpo, preguntándose si era atractiva para los chicos, se hacia esta pregunta muy a menudo y la verdad es que para ella había solo un chico que podía respondérsela, un chico que le vaciaba la mente, le provocaba mariposas muy inquietas en su estomago y que le hacia temblar cada ves que lo veía...un chico llamado Ron. Había acabado de ponerse la bata al salir del baño cuando sonó el timbre. Pensando que era la vecina (la única que se dignaba a saludarla) bajo con la bata... abrió la puerta y sintió como se sonrojaba lentamente, en la puerta como llamado por sus pensamientos estaba... Ron. QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!!! - gritó ella como si acabase de ver un cerdo revolcándose en el estiércol yo solo quería decirte lo que... - dijo este desconcertado (podía notar como una gota de agua pasaba entre sus "senos") bueno pasa, ponte cómodo - dijo Hermione aun sorprendida eh, gracias - contesto Ron.  
  
Ron se sentó en el sofá un poco incomodo ¿para que viniste? - fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione vine para cuadrar lo de nuestra reunión de amigos recuerdas - dijo como si fuera muy obvio dijiste que me enviarías un lechuza - dijo Hermione lo siento no pensé que te importara tanto mi visita - dijo un poco afligido Ron pero es que en estas circunstancias - dijo ella, y dándose cuenta de que aun llevaba la bata dijo: espera a que me cambie y enseguida bajo - por mi te puedes quedar así - dijo Ron.  
  
Sin hacer caso Hermione subió a su habitación vistiéndose con lo menos escotado posible que encontró, terminó poniéndose un sweater cuello de tortuga, jeans bien ajustados, un pasamontañas horrible y por un acto desesperado guantes. Bajo algo apretada y se sentó el sofá opuesto al de Ron. Enseguida volvió a pararse y dijo que prepararía un poco de te, en realidad no sabia porque estaba tan nerviosa (bueno si lo sabia pero no quería admitirlo). Se dirigió a la cocina tropezando con todo lo que tenía a su paso y haciendo mucho ruido. Tenía ya la bandeja en la mano cuando escuchó: necesitas ayuda? - pregunto Ron Hermione se sobresalto tanto que tumbo la bandeja quebrando las tazas y haciendo un desastre.  
- si me lo suponía - y se agacho a ayudarla. porque llevas guantes - pregunto este tengo frió - dio Hermione Herm estamos a 28 grados centígrados - dijo Ron desconcertado Bueno pero yo tengo frió me captas - dijo ella Después de recoger todo volvieron a sentarse olvidando el te por completo. Como sea quería decirte que Harry y yo nos inscribimos en un campamento que esta organizando el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional y nosotros queríamos saber si tú también querías inscribirte - dijo Ron. Mientras decía esto le mostraba unos folletos a Hermione. El plan es de una semana de estadía con todo incluido y dos tiendas de campaña - dijo Ron. Mmhmm bueno déjame pensarlo - dijo tratando de no imaginarse con quien le tocaría dormir en alguna de las dos tiendas de campaña.  
  
Hubo un silencio muy tenso el cual aprovecho Hermione para quitarse con disimulo los guantes y el pasamontañas mientras Ron miraba hacia el suelo, el silencio fue roto por el teléfono...  
  
diga - contesto Hermione dándole la espalda a Ron.  
  
Ron sin embargo estaba pendiente de la silueta de Hermione, podía imaginársela muy delicadamente ha... Ron!!! Me estas escuchando - se oyó una voz a lo lejos Eh eh si dime - Nada, era mama parece que se tienen que quedar un par de semanas mas te mando saludos - Eh - se limito a decir Ron que aun parecía desconcertado. Mira me tengo que ir, tengo un turno en la tienda a eso de las doce - dijo Ron En que tienda - Ah... Harry y yo trabajamos en la tienda de artículos de broma de los gemelos y nuestro turno es en la tarde - Pero Ron hoy es Sábado - no quería que Ron se fuera tan rápido Bueno el horario es hasta los sábados - Decidí que si voy a ir al campamento se lo he comentado a mama y dijo que si pero que la llamara cuando llegáramos, supongo que no advirtió que no hay teléfonos - Envíale una lechuza entonces - dijo Ron. Supongo - Oye me queda un poco de polvos flu podrías...-dijo ella No le he empezado a tomar cariño a los taxis muggles, pero gracias de todas formas - y con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa se despidió.  
  
Hermione pensó que aquella visita no se había salido de control gracias a un milagro, tenía tantas ganas de tener a Ron a su lado que pensó que se iba a volver loca, quería besar cada parte de su cuerpo, recorrer su piel con sus labios... ¡momento! no te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo - dijo una voz en su cerebro. Hermione relájate, solo son... eh hormonas traviesas, tal vez deba consultar un libro para ver si esto es normal - le entraron ganas de reírse, que estupidez eso de las hormonas...por Dios!!!  
  
Bueno, si iba a un campamento tenia que prepararse, así que al día siguiente decidió ir de compras... se encontraba en una tienda de supervivencia cuando una voz por detrás le dijo: oye tu eres Hermione... cierto - Hermione se volteo y vio a una chica que le saludaba. ¿si porque? - dijo Herm hola mi nombre es Cho Chang, mucho gusto, Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti - dijo la chica OH no sabia que Harry tenia una hermana - dijo Hermione Es que no soy su hermana...soy su novia - dijo Cho Enserio ah mucho gusto, o sea que Harry echo la canita al aire me alegro por el, tu también estas aquí por el campamento supongo, yo también voy, sabes pasar el verano con ellos tengo años que no los veo aaaaahhhh - Hermione dijo todo esto muy muy rápido. A- aja - dijo Cho sorprendida. Te parece si tomamos un helado, pero tienes que esperar a que pague todo esto OK ( una brújula, algo de ropa de campamento, unas botas y otras cosas) Se sentaron en una de las mesitas de una heladería en el mismo mall donde estaban. Mientras comían el helado Hermione pregunto: y que hacías tu en una tienda muggle - OH es que desde que tome estudios muggles me encantan - dijo Cho Te encantara el padre de Ron entonces sabes el amigo de Harry - dijo Herm Oye oye! Aquí vas de nuevo - dijo la voz de su cerebro. OH si Harry me ha contado de el y Ron también - añadió Cho  
  
Hermione se ahogo con el helado  
- tu-tu conoces a Ron - dijo  
- claro es el mejor amigo de Harry es muy simpático, además el también habla mucho de ti - musito Cho  
- en...enserio - dijo Hermione sorprendida  
- si pero bueno ese no es el caso el ca... Hermione por que tienes la boca abierta? - dijo Cho Hermione que no se había dado cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta la cerró. lo lo siento - se limito a decir estas bien Hermione - dijo Cho si nunca he estado mejor - sentía como la alegría la embriagaba,  
Ron se acordaba de ella, no podía creerlo. bueno como sea me tengo que ir - dijo Cho bueno gusto en conocerte.... tienes teléfono - dijo Hermione si, si tengo afortunadamente - y se lo dio te llamaré para ver si salimos un día de estos después del campamento - hasta luego  
  
Al día siguiente Hermione se levanto para ir al trabajo de muy buen humor lo cual era extraño en ella desde hacia un año. buenos días - le dijo Cathy (la maestra) hola que tal - dijo Hermione no te había visto tan animada desde hace tanto - dijo Cathy entregándole el plan de trabajo bueno digamos que estoy bien - se limito a decir ella, la verdad es que tan solo faltaba muy poco para ver a Ron, locuaz por un lado era malo porque cada ves que oía la palabra carpa o linterna o sobrevivir se sobresaltaba.  
  
Las vacaciones llegaron y el resto de la semana transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el sábado por la tarde se reunieron todos en casa de Hermione para hacer maletas, incluyendo Ron.  
  
haber repasemos de nuevo - dijo Cho bien tenemos: ropa de dormir, pijamas, ropa interior (Hermione noto como Harry miraba de reojo a Cho), varitas, loción anti zancudos y que nos falta... - las bolsas de dormir - dijo Ron bolsas de dormir, para que, las tiendas incluyen literas no? - dijo Hermione echándole una mirada dura a Ron. Herm el campamento es de supervivencia no se permite usar la varita en casos extremos, o como linterna - respondió este irritado. QUE QUE!!! YO NO COMPRE BOLSA DE DORMIRRRRRRR PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE - dijo Hermione echando chispas. Te di los folletos pensé que los habías leído, bueno yo te presto una - dijo sin embargo Ron que le encantaba la manera en que Hermione se enfurecía. Oooooohhhh que obvio si claro los folletos DEBI HABERLO SABIDO - estaban tan absortos en su discusión que no se dieron cuenta de que Harry y Cho habían desaparecido. Donde están Harry y Cho - dijo finalmente Ron. No lo se hace un minuto estaba aquí a lo mejor bajaron a la cocina vamos a ver - y con Ron detrás bajaron.  
  
NO, no estaban en la cocina sino en el vestíbulo, Harry tenía a Cho contra la pared y se encontraba muy ocupado besándole el cuello mientras ella soltaba pequeños gemidos. debí suponerlo - dijo Ron shhhh no seas animal - dijo Herm en un susurro. Dándose cuenta de que los dos estaban arruinándolo todo subieron. que lindos se ven verdad - dijo Hermione Oooooohhhh si bellísimos - dijo Ron de mal humor No seas tan seco tu no sabes lo que... - empezó Hermione NO NECESITO QUE ME DIGAS QUE SE SIENTE - grito Ron Aun no terminan de discutir muchachos? - se oyó la voz de Harry por detrás Bueno continuemos empacando les parece -dijo Cho, eso fue lo único que pudo calmar la discusión.  
  
Después de terminar de empacar y de cenar (Hermione insistió en ofrecer algo) Harry dijo: bueno ahora a la cama temprano, mañana salimos a las 4:00(de la mañana) por el primer traslador OK? (todos se quedaban en casa de Hermione ya que estaba vacía y para poder salir todos juntos la mañana siguiente)  
  
La casa de Hermione tenia cinco habitaciones, una suya, la de sus padres, una que hacia el papel de closet (llena de puras cosas) y las otras dos de huéspedes. Harry iba a dormir con Ron en una y Cho en otra y Hermione en la suya obviamente. Tal como había dicho Harry se fueron a la cama temprano Gracias al cielo, porque Hermione no podía creer soportar ver la cara de Ron ni un minuto más. A la mañana siguiente un susurro la despertó:  
- Hermione levántate ya llego la hora - era Ron  
- ah? Que? Si, ya voy AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH - Hermione profirió un grito que se oyó en toda Londres Ron se apresuro a taparle la boca * le dije a Harry que no era buena idea despertarla yo* pensó Ron. Aún estaba oscuro. vistete y no hagas ruido - dijo Ron respirando fuerte. Es, está bien - dijo Hermione un poco apenada te veré abajo voy a hacer algo de comer - y Ron se fue.  
  
Su corazón latía a mil, le costo un poco ponerse la ropa correctamente, pero lo logro y bajo con su maleta lo cual costo porque todo estaba oscuro. En la cocina olía a tocino y a tostadas se sentó en la mesa (en donde ya estaban Harry y Cho) dando los buenos días, y Ron le paso un plato con la comida, ella se sirvió un poco de té y como tenían tanto sueño comieron en silencio, Hermione no tenía ni idea de porqué comían a esa hora pero no se detuvo a pensar en ello. A eso de las 4:30AM salieron, Hermione sintió un vacío en su estomago *osea que empezaba la aventura* pensó.  
- en que traslador salimos? - pregunto Cho  
- todo esta en el folleto - dijo Harry mientras Ron lo leía  
- tenemos que dirigirnos a Elgin avenue - dijo y como la casa de Hermione quedaba relativamente cerca se fueron caminando. Llegaron un poco cansados y Ron dijo: ahí el neumático desinflado!! - bueno vamos - dijo Harry esta a punto de partir - aclaro Ron Antes de trasladarse Hermione resbaló con una cáscara de banana y justo a tiempo Ron la agarro por la cintura; Hermione sintió como empezaba a temblarle todo el cuerpo, pero Ron interpreto el gesto como frió (no había salido el sol) porque no dijo nada. Partieron, un remolino de colores a su alrededor y llegaron.  
  
Esperamos que les haya gustado el primer capítulo dejen Reviews!!!! 


	2. Capítulo 2: el campamento

Una aclaración antes que todo, nosotras hicimos este fan fic muchiiiiiiiiiiisomo antes e leer el V libro así que después de haber leido el libro y conocer bien a Cho : ( la odiamos como la mayoría de la población, pero a pesar de ella el Fan fic esta bueno así que lean, disfruten y dejen Reviews!!!!!  
  
Capitulo 2: El campamento.  
  
El campamento tenía lugar en los terrenos de Hogwarts, había como unas doscientas tiendas de campañas colocadas en orden en un claro, hacia el lago se encontraban las duchas y baños portátiles, y había letreros alrededor de todo el bosque prohibido que decían "NO PASE" y la persona encargada de registrar quien llegaba y quien salía era Hagrid. haber quien sigue, ah si el traslador, Elgin avenue... a ver - se detuvo mirando con cara de sorpresa. Hola Hagrid - dijo Harry Muchachos cuanto tiempo sin verlos me alegro de que estén aquí y tu eres Chang no? Me acuerdo por las clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas - dijo Hagrid OH perdón ella es mi novia Cho - dijo Harry apenado Mucho gusto, por ahí anda tu hermano, Ron sabes como el trabaja en el departamento le encargaron venir - comento Hagrid Si Percy esta en una nube, el fue el que me dio los folletos - dijo Ron A ver Hermione ya eres toda una mujer - dijo Hagrid Gracias - dijo ella Tienes novio? - pregunto No - respondió Aun - dijo Ron Que - dijeron Harry, Cho, Herm y Hagrid al mismo tiempo. Oye Hagrid no te quitamos mas tiempo - se apresuro Ron a decir viendo que había gente detrás de ellos haciendo cola.  
  
Caminaron por el claro hasta sus tiendas, gracias a Dios había una de chicas y una de chicos, se sentaron y cada quien empezó a acomodar sus pertenencias en cada tienda. esto se parece mucho a los mundiales verdad - dijo Cho si supongo que la parte de llegada - dijo Ron  
  
A las 8:00 de ese domingo salieron a observar los alrededores del campamento y saludaron a muchos conocidos, cerca de donde estaban las tiendas había un espacio en donde podían caber como quinientas personas y en medio un montón de leña acomodada.  
- para que será? - pregunto Hermione.  
- es para reunir a todos e iluminar en la noche - dijo Ron  
- disculpe señor guía yo tengo una pregunta - dijo una voz muy familiar que arrastraba las palabras. Draco Malfoy acababa de acercarse y cerca de el estaba Pansy Parkinson los peores enemigos al menos para Hermione, Harry y Ron. que haces aquí Malfoy - dijo Harry lo mismo que tu sopenco - dijo Malfoy Hermione? Oye los sangre sucia se reúnen por allá - dijo Pansy Se te agotaron los insultos que todavía sigues con el mismo? - dijo Hermione que parecía querer matarla con la mirada. Vaya Hermione si has cambiado - dijo Malfoy que acababa de voltear hacia ella, la miro de arriba abajo. No busques lo que no se te ha perdido - dijo Ron como si mirara a un bicho que acabasen de aplastar. OH no sabia que era tu novia Weasley - dijo Malfoy EL NO ES MI NOVIOOOOO - dijo Hermione Vámonos de aquí - dijo Cho que se había quedado callada viendo.  
  
Se alejaron dejando a Malfoy y a Pansy con cara de rabia. Caminaron en silencio hasta sus cabañas que para alivio suyo no estaban cerca de las de Malfoy y Pansy. LO DETESTO - dijo Hermione Cálmate - le dijo Ron tomándola por los hombros y dándole una mirada reconfortante. Gracias - dijo y como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo rechazo a Ron, sin embargo este sonreía. Oigan Cho y yo vamos a dar un paseo, OK - dijo Harry, Hermione le suplico a el con señas que no la dejara sola con Ron, pero Harry no le hizo caso. Vayan con cuidado bueno? - dijo Ron mientras se iban. Bueno que te parece si hacemos el almuerzo? - dijo este Seguro - dijo Herm que no le quedaba mas remedio.  
  
Hermione se divirtió mucho enseñando a Ron a hacer una fogata, y luego los dos comieron, Malfoy quedo olvidado. Al terminar los dos se tiraron en el pasto y hubo un silencio muy incomodo que fue roto por Ron. nunca te ha pasado que quieres decir algo muy importante para ti y no puedes - pregunto no se a que te refieres Ron - dijo ella tu sabes, que quieres pero no puedes porque no sabes que pasara después de que lo digas - dijo Ron si supongo que si me ha pasado - dijo Hermione que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Como sea - dijo Ron que pareció notarlo. De repente Ron se sentó, y por alguna extraña razón ella también, si no pasaba nada haría algo desesperado *vamos Harry llega* decía la voz en su cerebro. Ron se acerco lentamente hacia Hermione hasta que los dos quedaron uno frente al otro, Hermione como atraída por un imán se fue acercando, pero Ron se le adelanto y.....la besó. Fue una sensación maravillosa como sus labios tocaban los de Ron muy suavemente rozándolos y luego mas cerca y mas cerca... DETENTEEEEEEEE - grito la voz en su cerebro y Hermione empujo a Ron casi al instante. Que demonios fue eso? - pregunto ella No...no lo se - dijo Ron Bueno espero que no vuelva a suceder - dijo Hermione duramente metiéndose en su tienda. Se recostó en el colchón inflable pensando en lo sucedido *menos mal que me separe* pensaba, no quería imaginarse que le seguiría al beso, pero por que? Evitaba a Ron, tenia miedo eso era... miedo pero deseaba a Ron mas que ninguna otra cosa en la vida además tenia 19 años y... momento, aquel había sido su primer beso!!! Y había sido con Ron... Oooooohhhh, algo desinflo su globo interior, y lo había rechazado. Que tonta había sido, le entro tanta rabia que le salían lágrimas de los ojos y se quedo ahí llorando hasta que se durmió. Cuando se despertó estaba oscuro y Cho entraba en la tienda. Hermione! te despertaste a buena hora - dijo Que pasa - dijo Hermione medio dormida Están llamando a los campistas para que nos reunamos -dijo Cho Ah bueno ya me levanto - dijo esta  
  
De camino al claro Hermione evito la mirada de Ron que caminaba callado con la cabeza baja. Cuando llegaron el claro estaba abarrotado de gente que esperaba ansiosa la fogata estaba prendida y la llamas tenían como dos metros de alto, se sentaron entre las personas y esperaron hasta que un mago alto vestido de campista (pantalones cortos, una camisa, botas y un sombrero) se paro en donde todos podían oírlo. es Dumbledore!! - dijo Harry tan duro que varios se sobresaltaron Bienvenidos, bienvenidos - dijo este Es un placer estar aquí con ustedes, debo decirles algunas palabras antes de que vayan a cenar a sus tiendas, primero debo decirles por enésima ves que el bosque esta prohibido les agradezco que no lo usen para hacer sus cosas intimas, ya he tenido que sacar a dos parejas lo que no me resulta nada agradable - varios rieron - luego, si es tan amable señor Weasley de repartir los horarios por favor - Percy que estaba reprimiendo a varios chicos por no prestar atención hizo un movimiento con la varita y cada campista recibió un pergamino con la lista de actividades, descripción y horarios - bien y por ultimo - dijo Dumbledore - espero que la pasen de maravilla se apagaran las luces del campamento a las doce en punto, bien, andando - termino este.  
  
De vuelta a las tiendas todos andaban mas animados. que extraño se veía Dumbledore en ropa muggle - dijo Harry si muy gracioso con esa barba y esa ropa - dijo Cho tu que opinas Ron - pregunto Harry eh si gracioso - dijo este Ron que te pasa? - dijo Harry A mi nada - mintió este Que les pasa a ustedes dos, han estado muy callados - pregunto Cho Nada Cho - dijo Hermione  
  
Llegaron a las tiendas en silencio, Hermione se metió con Cho en la suya y mientras se ponían los pijamas Cho le dijo: a mi no me engañas a ti te pasa algo - bueno... es que Ron me beso y yo lo rechacé porque tengo miedo a lo que venga después, pero yo lo amo lo amo demasiado y...y yo no se que hacer. - dijo todo esto muy rápido bueno lo de que te gusta Ron ya lo sabía pe... - es tan obvio - dijo Hermione OH no te preocupes los hombres son tan despistados que no se dan cuenta - dijo Cho - y Hermione, tranquila no debes tener miedo de una relación es algo normal que todas tengamos miedo al principio - y le dio un abrazo reconfortante.  
  
Hermione se decidió a hablar con Ron, Cho y ella salieron y encontraron a Harry preparando la cena. donde esta Ron? - Pregunto Hermione se fue a buscar un poco de agua en esa dirección - dijo Harry señalando hacia el claro Hermione se puso la bata y salio tras el, siguió por el camino buscándolo hasta que lo encontró en un pequeña fuente junto a Pansy que supuso ella que también había ido a buscar agua. Como no quería que ella la oyera se escondió detrás de un árbol lo suficientemente cercano para escuchar la conversación. vienes por agua tú también? - preguntó Pansy si - respondió Ron algo embarazado te estas divirtiendo - dijo ella porque lo preguntas si para ti yo soy una molestia - dijo Ron quien te dijo que tu para mi eres una molestia - dijo Pansy lo soy para todos los Slytherins - protesto este bueno pero para mi no, creo que tienes un gran corazón y que Hermione no sabe valorarlo - dijo ella de que hablas - dijo Ron tu sabes muy bien de que, tu la amas y ella no te para ni un poquito, pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad a otras personas que si te quieren - dijo ella muy empalagosamente como cuales por ejemplo - atajo Ron como yo por ejemplo - respondió Pansy picándole un ojo. Eso era mas de lo que Hermione podía soportar salio corriendo en dirección a la tienda pero cambio de opinión y se dirigió al bosque, corrió tan rápido que le dio flato y tubo que pararse a descansar, mientras tomaba aire una voz le dijo por detrás se supone que los alumnos no deben estar aquí - dijo Malfoy eso a ti no te importa - dijo Hermione lo siento...que te ocurre? - pregunto Draco que pareció darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba llorando. Por que quieres saberlo? - pregunto esta Fue el verdad, Weasley te hizo esto? - dijo Draco Oye desde cuando hablas con una asquerosa sangre sucia - dijo ella Ah ya veo tienes una mala impresión de mi - dijo este Durante siete años me odiaste y me pides que no tenga una mala impresión de ti? - dijo indignada La gente cambia - respondió Draco Ya no llores mas - y la abrazo fuertemente Por que insistes en consolarme? - insistió Hermione Por que insistes en rechazarme, ves ahí esta tu error juzgas a las personas sin siquiera conocerlas - Hermione pensó que el tenia razón y muy suavemente dijo - gracias Draco - Ya estas mejor, mira que te parece si mañana vamos a dar un paseo después de la competencia de nado - Que competencia? - dijo ella Que no has leído tu horario? Hay una competencia de nado mañana y me inscribí - dijo Draco Esta bien - dijo ella Bueno vuelve a tu tienda deben estar preocupados - y se alejo lentamente.  
  
La cabeza de Hermione era un remolino, Draco tenía razón, no podía ponerse así por Ron, había conocido un lado diferente de Draco que no había visto antes, y Ron... no quería saber nada de el, regresó a la tienda caminando despacio, cuando llego ya Ron había vuelto, no le dirigió la mirada, Cho la veía como preguntándose que había pasado sin embargo ella se limito a decir que no tenia hambre y entró en la tienda. Se quito la bata y se acostó pensando en si le iba a dar una oportunidad a Draco *que estupidez Draco y yo, haha * pensó pero la voz en su cerebro hablo de nuevo - podría resultar sabes - Hermione decidió que no pensaría en eso ahora ya que le provocaba dolor de cabeza, se acomodo y se quedo dormida. 


	3. Capítulo 3: Draco

Capitulo 3: Draco.  
  
Hermione se despertó con el sonar de un silbato retumbando por todo el campamento, se levanto tan sobresaltada que no vio la carta que se deslizaba dentro de su maleta, se vistió rápidamente y salio. Afuera estaba Cho asando salchichas y con un gesto le dio los buenos días. donde están Harry y... Ron - pregunto Hermione OH ellos fueron al lago porque se inscribieron en la competencia y tenían que estar allí a primera hora - dijo Cho Ah bien - respondió ella, agarrando el plato de salchichas que le ofrecía Cho Después del desayuno se dirigieron al lago que estaba abarrotado de gente, alrededor de este estaban los competidores con un bañador que tenia cada uno un color diferente, Hermione fijo la mirada en Ron que contraía y relajaba los músculos de los brazos, sintió como si sus piernas fueran de gelatina, volteo la mirada y vio a Draco que mas bien tenia cara de ser una estrella de nado olímpico mientras que Harry estaba quieto. Mas allá Pansy se encontraba con una pancarta que decía "RON CAMPEÓN", Hermione sintió que la invadía la ira, de repente una voz se alzo por todo el campamento, era Percy. Damas y caballeros en pocos minutos empezara la competencia, el objetivo de esta es nadar hasta la marca y devolverse - Hermione noto unas boyas en la mitad del lago - pero no era tan fácil habrá algunos Grindylows que complicaran el asunto... bien a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos y tres - Los competidores se lanzaron al agua y al mismo tiempo una manada de Grindylows iba hacia ellos, luchando como podían llegaron hasta la marca, la gente gritaba entusiasmada, Hermione podía notar como Ron luchaba con un par de salvajes que intentaban rasgarle el bañador, *que este bien por favor que este bien * se repetía una y otra vez, ya iban de regreso( los pocos que habían luchado) y hasta la recta final solo se podían observar dos competidores un chico de cabello castaño a quien Hermione no conocía y Ron, Pansy gritaba como una histérica "RON, RON" pero lastimosamente un Grindylow lo sorprendió por detrás y el otro chico gano la competencia, Ron llego de segundo y mas atrás estaba Draco que tenia un gran rasguño en la espalda. Sonó un segundo silbato indicando que había finalizado la competencia. Los competidores que habían logrado persistir fueron recibidos en la orilla con unas toallas, mientras que los que habían resultado peor como Harry por ejemplo que no se le daba muy bien nadar (este tenía un gran tumulto sangrante en la cabeza) fueron atendidos y curados de inmediato. Hermione vio como Pansy corría hacia Ron y lo abrazaba mientras decía: OH pensé que te perdería - Suéltame, ya - dijo Ron tratando de quitársela, este fue hacia donde estaba Hermione (Cho en cuanto vio a Harry salio corriendo) Y bien - dijo este - no tienes nada que decirme? - Oooooohhhh lo siento señor de las aguas - dijo Hermione haciendo una reverencia. No seas tonta me refiero a la car... bueno tu sabes - replico Ron COMO TE ATREVES!!! - grito esta dándole una bofetada que por la cara de Ron debió doler mucho y se alejo corriendo hacia donde estaba Draco.  
  
Draco se hallaba sentado con una crema pastosa en la espalda de color verde, Hermione se acercó hola - dijo OH hola dulzura - replico este Estuviste bien en la competencia - dijo ella sin darle importancia a lo que el dijo Gracias, oye que tal si damos nuestro pequeño paseo ante de la competencia de sacos - Hermione supuso que eso también estaba en el horario. Bueno - dijo esta  
  
A Draco terminaron de curarle su herida y luego los dos se fueron por ahí alrededor del campamento  
- y bien que me cuentas? - dijo Draco mientras tomaba su mano  
- nada - dijo ella soltándosela bruscamente De repente oyeron un ruido como de un golpe contra un árbol escóndete - dijo Draco colocándola detrás de el aja - replico esta Se cercaron lentamente hacia un hueco entre los árboles, ahí estaba Ron y por alguna extraña razón Pansy que lo tenía acorralado contra un árbol Ron no digas nada, yo solo quiero preguntarte si esto es o no mejor de lo que ella te podría dar - dijo ella acercándosele más De que hablas - dijo Ron con la respiración entrecortada Pero Pansy no dijo nada si no mas bien empezó a besarlo lentamente, primero rozando sus labios y luego mas rudamente Ron al principio pareció oponerse pero al final el fue el que empezó a acariciarle la cintura mientras el también la besaba, Hermione sentía toda su ira ascendiendo lentamente por todo su cuerpo, Draco que se dio cuenta de cómo Hermione se iba poniendo roja poco a poco, la tomo entre sus brazos, volteo su cara contra su pecho y susurró - es mejor que no veas esto - luego muy silenciosamente se alejaron. Caminaron hasta llegar a un claro, Hermione se aparto de Draco y se dejo caer en el pasto, algunas lágrimas caían sobre su rostro. se que es difícil - dijo finalmente Draco yo...yo no se que pensar - murmuro Hermione bueno no es que quiera ser cruel pero yo lo sabia y debí advertírtelo - dijo este como, tu sabias? - pregunto ella desconcertada no, pero sabia que Weasley no te correspondía - dijo Draco muy suavemente mira es mejor que regresemos la carrera de sacos va a empezar - dijo Hermione con la cabeza baja yo no me muevo hasta que tu estés mejor - Draco se agachó junto a ella - vamos sécate esas lagrimas. Bueno está bien - dijo parándose.  
  
Al final de la carrera de sacos que la ganó Seamus Finigan un compañero viejo de clases de Hermione regresaron hacia las tiendas de Ron estaba allí y había faltado a la carrera *seguramente prefirió quedarse con ella* pensó Hermione. Ella y Cho entraron en su tienda Hermione se quito los zapatos y se echó en su 'cama' Porque estas tan callada - le pregunto Cho Es una larga historia - contesto esta con cara de no querer entrar en detalles Bueno yo tengo que ir con Harry un momento a la tienda de una amiga mía que nos va a mostrar una cosa, no te importa verdad? -dijo esta Pensando que su vida no podía estar peor al volver a quedarse sola con Ron de nuevo dijo - no ve tranquila - y cerro los ojos intentando relajarse pero no pudo ya que alguien volvía a entrar en la tienda haciendo mucho ruido pero no era Cho era Ron que haces aquí - pregunto ella duramente quería hablar con tigo sobre... - dijo dudando - sobre lo de esta mañana y tu todavía tienes la coraje de venir a restregármelo en la cara - dijo Hermione alterándose cada ves mas pensé que no te importaría tanto - dijo Ron sin entender DEFINITIVAMENTE TU NO TIENES SENTIMIENTOS - gritó ella Pe-pero si lo hice precisamente para que te dieras cuenta de MIS SENTIMIENTOS - dijo Ron desesperándose también ERES UN SUCIO...LARGATE ALEJATE DE MI VISTA NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER MAS NUNCA EN MI DESGRACIADA VIDA - dijo esta saliéndose totalmente de control. Bueno, entonces no te molesto mas - dijo Ron con una mezcla de confusión, ira y ganas de llorar al mismo tiempo, se fue sin decir mas nada.  
  
Hermione sin control de sus actos empezó a tirar todo lo que tenia a su paso incluyendo las cosas de Cho, lloraba mientras que al mismo tiempo gritaba - LO ODIO - se agacho en el suelo de manos y pies tomando aire y luego pensó con una sed de venganza que la asustaba a ella misma *me vengaré, ya vera voy a darle celos con Draco, va a conocer a la verdadera Hermione Granger* y luego dándose cuenta del desastre que había hecho(ropa tirada, la varita en el suelo que en este momento botaba humo y otras cosa echas pedazos) empezó a recogerlo todo. Mientras almorzaban esa tarde nadie dijo nada, de vez en cuando Harry le echaba miradas de "quiero comerte" a Cho, pero esta se las reprochaba viendo la actitud que tenia Hermione hacia Ron, en realidad le preocupaba su amiga *tal vez logre que me diga algo después* pensó Cho. Sin embargo Hermione comió lo más rápido que pudo y salio en dirección al claro sin decir nada dejando a todos muy impactados. a lo mejor se le olvido algo - dijo Cho un poco nerviosa temiendo que su amiga fuera a cometer una locura. Si... Ron recuerdas cuando salía así de rápido cada vez que iba a la biblioteca - dijo Harry recordando con una sonrisa. Si, cuando pensaba que todo era perfecto - respondió este Ron estas bien? - pregunto Harry Bueno honestamente no - dijo Ron - sabes...que hice lo que me dijiste, pero no se que sucedió se molesto mucho y ahora me detesta - continuo 'enjeio'? - dijo Harry con comida en la boca - pero digo, te aseguraste de que la leyó no? - dijo después de tragar. Si fui a hablar con ella después de la competencia y prácticamente me dijo que no le interesaba, luego pensé que seguro me había malinterpretado y fue a su tienda y aaah...todo fue mal por eso es que esta así con migo - termino este peor de lo que había empezado De verdad lo siento...a lo mejor no eran el uno para el otro - dijo Cho Claro para ti es fácil decirlo - dijo este parándose y entrando en su tienda Mientras tanto Hermione caminaba sin tener alguna idea de lo que iba a hacer, solo sabia que tenia que hacerlo si quería vivir. Llego hasta el lago y se encontró a Draco bajo un árbol sentado de espalda lanzando piedritas al calamar gigante, en cuanto la vio una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Hermione se sentó junto a Draco un poco apartada. que? Me tienes miedo, no te haré daño si te acercas un poco mas - dijo Draco lo siento - dijo ella acercándose mas tranquila, y eso que haces por aquí - dijo el tomando su mano eh... - estaba muy nerviosa, por lo que iba a hacer pero no podía esperar más tiempo. - vine a hacer esto - dijo  
  
Draco la miro extrañado pero ella tomo su cara con las dos manos, tomo aire muy profundamente y lo beso. Fue un beso extraño como plástico, artificial pero pudo descargar toda su ira poniendo el veneno que la llenaba en la boca de Draco, luego se separo y muy estúpidamente dijo lo siento no quise hacerlo, no...no se que paso - Hermione no tienes porque disculparte - dijo Draco tomando aire Entonces te gusto? Digo es que nunca había besado a alguien de esa manera - dijo ella sonrojándose un poco Me encanto que fuera a mí que me lo diste y no a alguien más - dijo satisfecho. Bueno entonces podemos intentarlo de nuevo? - dijo Hermione extrañándose de su petición ya que nunca en su vida había deseado a un hombre de esa manera excepto a...mejor era no hablar de el. Por supuesto - dijo Draco que no se iba a negar.  
  
Después de estarse besando durante quince minutos en los cuales Hermione pensó que se iba a ahogar por no tomar aire, porque realmente no le importaba mucho si los veían o no, era su vida y no la de los demás, entonces Draco finalmente dijo Hermione, yo se que te podrá parecer un poco apresurado pero, si alguna ves decides tener algo mas serio con migo avísame, si? porque no creo que sea una buena idea andarse besando así muy tranquilamente sin ser nada, la gente podría pensar mal, no crees? - Si quiero - respondió esta Perdón? - pregunto Draco Que si quiero ser tu novia, es a eso a lo que te referías no? - dijo un poco insegura Ah si era es...enserio? - Draco tenía una cara de perplejidad como si se hubiese acabado de ganar la lotería. Ay Draco cállate - y lo volvió a besar  
  
Se quedaron ahí bajo ese árbol hasta que llego la noche y Draco prefirió llevarla el mismo a su tienda pero ella se opuso pensando en la cara que pondrían Harry y Cho cuando vieran a Draco y en cuanto a Ron no le importaba. Cuando llego a su tienda ya muchos de los campistas se habían ido a dormir excepto...Ron, que estaba echado fuera de la carpa mirando hacia el cielo, todo estaba muy oscuro así que no podía distinguirlo muy bien. que haces aquí a estas horas? - pregunto Hermione mira quien lo dice - contesto el donde están Harry y Cho? - insistió ella que? Ahora me estas entrevistando - atajo Ron mira no tengo ganas de discutir, pasé una tarde demasiado maravillosa como para que me la arruines - dijo Hermione ellos...están en la tienda - dijo señalando la suya - por cierto, donde pasaste la tarde que fue tan maravillosa si se puede saber? - pregunto Ron estuve con Draco en el lago - ahí era donde quería llegar Hermione - por que? Ah por nada, no sabia que estaban cerrando su compromiso matrimonial - dijo Ron sarcásticamente Bueno no estas del todo equivocado, para tu información el y yo somos novios - y dejando a Ron muy impactado entro a su tienda. 


	4. Capitulo 4: ojo x ojo y diente x diente

Capitulo 4: ojo x ojo, diente x diente  
  
Hermione se levanto mas animada de lo normal al siguiente día, se paro (Cho aún dormía) y comprobó su horario, tenían en la mañana un paseo a...caballo por todo el sendero que iba a Hogsmeade *QUE ASCO* pensó y después vendrían unas reporteras de la revista "Corazón de Bruja" a hacer un reportaje de los hechos mas chispeantes del campamento y después toda la tarde libre la cual pasaría con Draco sin duda, se vistió y salio y...no afuera tendido en el pasto estaba Ron exactamente en el mismo lugar que anoche pero tenia la varita en la mano y una delgada línea de sangre le sobresalía de sus labios a Hermione le iba dando un ataque. Se agacho a su lado agitándolo y gritando "RON reacciona" lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry acudiera. que paso? - pregunto este que todavía llevaba... bueno si se podía llamar pijama no lo se, yo salí y lo encontré así - dijo Hermione alterada Prior Incantato! - murmuro Harry señalando su varita hacia la de Ron De la punta de la varita salieron unas chispas que iban hacia la cabeza de Ron y estallaban contra su frente, *Ron había intentado hacerse daño* pensó Hermione *y seguramente por su culpa, no debió decirle lo de Draco* debemos llevarlo a la tienda de primeros auxilios, esta muy mal - dijo Harry viendo perplejo a Ron bueno yo te ayudo, pero que hay con Cho? - asintió ella dejémosla dormir...Hermione te puedo hacer una pregunta tienes alguna idea de porque el hizo esto? - pregunto Harry que parecía leer la mente de Hermione es...es que yo le dije que era novia de Draco - dijo Hermione en un susurro casi inaudible QUE QUE! - dijo Harry soltando a Ron de repente lo que hizo que rebotara contra el suelo Bueno el me pregunto, yo no tengo la culpa - reclamo Hermione Hablaremos de esto después por ahora debemos llevarlo - Llevaron a Ron a la tienda de primeros auxilios donde la señora Pomfrey dormitaba, cuando ellos llegaron con Ron flotando inconsciente a su lado empezó a dar gritos POTTER! Que ya terminaste el colegio y sigues teniendo accidentes? - Me alegra verla también - respondió sarcásticamente - y no me ha pasado a mi sino a Ron EL PELIRROJO!! Que le paso? - dijo que parecía estar al borde de la conmoción Trato de "suicidarse" - dijo Harry Bueno esperen afuera mientras yo lo atiendo - replico chasqueando la lengua  
  
Salieron de la tienda y se sentaron a esperar pero Hermione sabía que de Harry no se iba a salvar y bien puedes explicarme que demonios paso? - dijo este ya te lo dije que Draco y yo somos novios - dijo nerviosa - y no es una broma - afirmo al ver la cara que ponía Harry no puedo creerlo, no de ti, que paso con la Hermione que yo conocí? - dijo tratando de entender NI SIQUIERA LO CONOCES!!! (se refería a Draco) el es muy lindo cuando lo conoces mejor - dijo perdiendo la paciencia por un momento No necesito conocerlo para saber que clase de persona es Hermione!, la verdad es que me cuesta creerlo - dijo indignado Pues es mejor que te acostumbres, ya no puedo hacer nada, el es la única persona que me...me ama, si, el me quiere mas que una amiga - estaba tratando de convencerse a si misma mas que al mismo Harry Que equivocada estas - dijo Harry decepcionado - y el no te ama como dices tu, el solo te quiere para...- se detuvo porque le costaba decirlo PARA QUE! - dijo Hermione temiendo que Harry dijera lo que ella pensaba.....sexo. Pero no pudieron continuar su charla porque la señora Pomfrey salio para decirles que ya podían entrar. es mejor que no entres se pondrá peor si te ve - dijo Harry esta bien - dijo Hermione y respecto a lo otro voy a dejar que tu misma te des cuenta del error que estas cometiendo - dijo bien entonces yo iré a hacer el desayuno junto a Cho en la tienda...adiós - y se alejo  
  
Harry entro en la tienda de primeros auxilios, Ron se hallaba acostado en una camilla con una cara de haber sido golpeado por muchos hipogrifos. no nos vuelvas a matar así del susto bueno? - dijo Harry a Ron mi vida no tiene sentido - dijo este mira si quieres hacer algo para calmar tu rabia te sugiero que intentes otra cosa que no ponga en riesgo tu salud - dijo Harry riendo ante la cara de "como sabes tu" que Ron tenia supongo que ella te dijo - pregunto el tienes razón - dijo al ver que Harry bajaba la cabeza y no respondía - te diré que haré voy a darle una cucharada de su propia medicina - dijo decidido Ron Ron no hagas nada de lo que después te puedas arrepentir...ven te ayudo a pararte - dijo levantando a Ron que no podía solo QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!!!- dijo la señora Pomfrey - necesita tomar esta poción antes de irse - le dio un frasquito azul a Ron, el cual ingirió y que por su cara debía saber a demonios. Cuando llegaron a las tiendas encontraron a las chicas con el desayuno listo, Hermione subió la mirada y Ron le devolvió una sonrisa pero muy diferente a las anteriores, una sonrisa que más bien le daba miedo una sonrisa de maldad. Se dirigieron al claro para el asunto del paseo, había montones de caballos de todos los colores y la mayoría del campamento ya estaba montado en uno de ellos, se apresuraron a agarrar uno cada uno, ya montada Hermione diviso a Draco que parecía llevar una cesta consigo, en cuanto la vio la llamo, ella por su parte le aviso a los demás que se iba con el y como respuesta todos le dirigieron una mirada de odio a Hermione. hola cielo - le dijo Draco como estas? - dijo ella como estas tu? me atrevería a decir - atajo este bueno le dije a Ron lo nuestro - dijo y que te dijo? - parecía muy interesado el...estará bien - dijo un poco insegura  
  
Pansy pasó cerca de ellos llamando a Ron muy alto para que todos se dieran cuenta, después de buscarlo por un rato lo encontró y fue hacia el, que la recibió con una...SONRISA!!... Mientras que Harry estaba con Cho en un mismo caballo, este la abrazaba mientras avanzaban lentamente, *porque yo no puedo ser tan afortunada como ella* pensó Hermione. Percy que se encontraba al borde de la desesperación por controlar a los caballos que se salían de control abrió un portón que daba aun sendero muy amplio para cabalgar y los caballos empezaron a avanzar, después de andar un rato sin hablar Draco se detuvo en un lugar que estaba lleno de arbustos, plantas y árboles muy bonitos, luego ayudo Hermione a bajar del caballo, la tomo de su delgada cintura y la bajo, Hermione se sonrojo un poco. vamos a sentarnos por allá - dijo Draco señalando unos arbustos cercanos - ahí nadie nos vera - porque no quieres que nadie nos vea? - pregunto Hermione ya verás - dijo Draco con una mirada misteriosa La tomo de la mano y la arrastro hacia un pequeño pero cómodo espacio y de la cesta que llevaba saco un mantel de cuadros y lo tendió, se sentó y le dijo a Hermione que también lo hiciera, luego destapo dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y le dio una. estuviste toda la noche planeando esto, verdad? - pregunto Hermione de hecho si - dijo este con una cara de complicidad quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero es que no se como - dijo Hermione te puedo dar una idea de cómo - dijo Draco Pero lo último que pudo ver era como su botella se le resbalaba de las manos y caía ya que Draco la había tomado por los hombros y la había acostado contra el piso y había empezado a besar cada parte de su cuerpo que se le ocurría, aun con ropa Hermione sentía extrañamente placentero como los "exquisitos" labios de Draco recorrían todo su cuerpo, de repente este traspasó la línea permitida y empezó a desbotonar su camisa muy rudamente casi arrancando los botones, empezó a besar en lugares estratégicos para que Hermione se sintiera cada ves mejor pero preocupada al mismo tiempo, era como un reflejo que nunca se había manifestado pero es que ella también acariciaba la espalda de Draco que ya estaba desnuda y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo, sin previo aviso ciertas imágenes y frases llegaron a su cerebro "tu primera vez debe ser con quien de verdad amas o podrías arrepentirte" resonó la voz de Parvati Patil una ves en Hogwarts, era como si todo aquel sueño se hubiese desvanecido. DETENTE!! - grito Hermione apartando a Draco hacia atrás, ella no llevaba nada mas que ropa interior Tranquila yo llevo protección - y se inclino para seguir besándola pero ella puso una mano en señal de que no lo hiciera Que pasa? - dijo extrañado Es que yo no estoy lista aun - dijo sonrojándose un poco, la verdad era que estaba aterrada. QUE? Es tu primera vez - dijo Draco tomando aire entre una carcajada y otra - y con ese cuerpo...no te creo - DRACO! Esto es serio! - dijo Hermione reprimiéndolo Oye lo siento - dijo colocándose de nuevo los pantalones y la camisa aun riéndose - bueno vistete...enserio no quise hacerlo es que yo pens...olvídalo quieres -  
  
Hermione comenzó a vestirse con dificultad ya que Draco la veía y su pena había vuelto con toda su energía, después de recoger las cosas se devolvieron caminando porque los caballos habían desaparecido, al llegar al campamento Hermione se despidió de Draco que aun se estaba riendo por lo bajo y luego ella se dirigió a su tienda. Eran como las seis de la tarde, se habían demorado en venir porque se perdieron en el camino de vuelta pero finalmente habían llegado; fuera de la tienda estaba Ron que en cuanto la vio volvió a dibujar la sonrisa maligna en su cara hola que tal - saludo este nada en particular y tu? - dijo ella bueno, fíjate - dijo con una voz pastosa - es que por fin tengo novia - dijo aumentando su sonrisa al ver la cara que Hermione ponía en...enserio? - dijo en un tono agudo de voz - eeeh me alegro por ti......y se puede saber quien es? - dijo poniéndose aun mas nerviosa Pansy - hubo una pausa en la cual Hermione respiro muy hondo pero Ron finalmente dijo - bien te veo luego quede en verme con ella, Adiós - y se alejó Una mezcla de sentimientos retumbaba en el corazón de Hermione, no tenia ni idea de cuales pero se sentía destrozada así que no debían ser muy buenos, entro a su tienda con lágrimas silenciosas cayéndole por su rostro, si estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo entonces por que se sentía tan mal?... no, no se iba a echar para atrás después de todo lo que había hecho; a eso de las 8:00 llegaron las reporteras de la revista "Corazón de Bruja" e hicieron reunir a todo el campamento en el claro, sin ningún sentido porque después terminaron entrevistando solo a dos campistas y a Percy que había insistido demasiado, todos regresaron a sus tiendas muy rápidamente, permaneció despierta en su tienda oyendo Cho hablar de Harry hasta que esta se durmió (lo cual costo bastante)y eran ya pasadas las 12:00 cuando decidió que iría a darse una ducha, era una idea muy loca ya que la fogata del campamento estaba totalmente apagada y no se veía nada, sin embargo esta tomo su varita, algunas toallas, ropa interior en fin todo lo que se necesitaba para tomar un baño, luego murmuró "lumos" y salio de la tienda. El camino hacia las duchas fue lento ya que tenía que caminar con cuidado para no tropezar con nada, pero pudo llegar. Las duchas se encontraban bajo un toldo muy espacioso había unas veinte duchas de cada lado y un largo banco en medio para poner las cosas, Hermione eligió la ducha mas cercana a ella y entro con dificultad ya que todo estaba oscuro y la varita era la única fuente de luz, tanteó hasta encontrar el grifo y después una lluvia de agua refrescante cayó sobre ella limpiando cada parte de su cuerpo, pasaron como 45 minutos y se sentía tan gusto allí que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, alguien observaba su cuerpo en la oscuridad, deseándola cada vez mas, mientras tanto Hermione disfrutaba su baño pero sabia que si se quedaba ahí mucho tiempo se podía resfriar, así que tomo una toalla y la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras que con otra se secaba el cabello, de repente la única fuente de luz de la varita se apago, ese alguien que la había estado observando la tomó ya que cuando Hermione empezó a buscar la varita no la encontró. Hubo un silencio en que se quedo paralizada, sintió como dos manos le quitaban la toalla dejándola sin nada, luego un dedo se deslizo por su espalda dándole un escalofrió satisfactorio, no tenia defensa alguna si se movía la persona que estaba allí haría algo desesperado además tenia su varita así que solo se limito a preguntar - quien eres? - lo que recibió como respuesta fue que le enrollaran la cintura un par de brazos cálidos y se acercara a ella lo que supuso como un cuerpo de hombre, este respiro aire cerca de su cuello como si tratara de absorber su olor, Hermione intento decir algo pero el chico puso un dedo en sus labios como pidiéndole que lo dejara terminar su trabajo pero después de un rato el cual este aprovecho para explorar su cuerpo un poco mas el chico le coloco de nuevo la toalla en su lugar dando por finalizada su obra, no dijo nada sino que mas bien arrojó la varita al suelo y luego se fue. Hermione no se movió durante un minuto tratando de calmarse, luego se sentó a meditar quien había podido ser y...claro como había podido ser tan tonta *Draco* pensó sin embargo como sabia él que Hermione tenia planeado salir en medio de la noche a darse un baño *a lo mejor tropecé con su tienda y lo desperté cuando vine hacia acá* porque ni siquiera sabía donde quedaba la tienda de Draco, si... seguramente había sido eso *de todas maneras le preguntaré mañana* dijo no muy segura de si misma, se concentro en regresar a la tienda sin hacer ruido ya que eran como las dos de la mañana, vio un par de parejas en el bosque de las que había hablado Dumbledore aquel día pero no se preocupo en ellas, poco después estaba acostada en su sleeping arriba del colchón, no tardo en dormirse. 


	5. Capítulo 5: detalles importantes

Capitulo 5: Detalles importantes.  
  
muy gracioso lo de anoche... te quedo bello Draco - Hermione se encontraba sentada con Draco bajo el árbol del lago justo después de almorzar. de que hablas? - pregunto este extrañado no te hagas el inocente se que fuiste tu - dijo ella sonriendo enserio - dijo poniendo la cara completamente seria - no se de que me hablas pero. - puso una cara de preocupación - si tu no fuiste entonces quien? - al ver la cara de desconcierto de Draco, le explico lo que le había pasado QUE! - dijo sorprendido este - quien fue el hijo de @*&%·ª"·$ que te hizo eso? - termino poniéndose rojo Ya te dije que no lo se - dijo - y deja de decir eso - Espera y...y si fue Weasley - dijo de repente QUE! - a Hermione le entraron ganas de reírse, lo hubiese hecho si no hubiese estado tan preocupada - es la ultima persona en la que pensaría, créeme yo lo conozco mas que tu, es demasiado inocente como para hacer eso, además el estaba dormido - Demasiado inocente como para pedirle a Pansy ser su novia - atajo este OYE! Oye como tu sabes eso? - pregunto Hermione Yo vine con ella recuerdas?, tu no te la tienes que aguantar de un lado para otro en la tienda "Ronnie hizo esto...Ronnie hizo aquello" - dijo Draco poniendo una vocecita aguda No me hagas sentir peor quieres? - replico ella Pensé que ya no te gustaba el - dijo Draco dando una mirada rápida para atrás Aun quedan reseñas - dijo - pero se borraran - prometió a Draco Bueno entonces yo me voy - dijo - la charla del quiditch debe estar por empezar - se despidió con un beso Claro como pudo haberlo olvidado la estúpida charla pautada para hoy, no se sorprendió como todo el campamento se quedaba lleno con solo mujeres, si es que todos los chicos se habían ido a oír la charlita que por cierto iba a ser dada por los jugadores del equipo de Inglaterra, la perfecta oportunidad para no perdérsela. Volvió sola a la tienda donde se encontraba Cho soñando despierta y dando pequeños supiros de vez en cuando. Que? Es que ya se van a casar - pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa OH Hermione que alegría verte - dijo con una voz muy aguda arrastrando a Hermione dentro de la tienda - ven quiero que me des tu opinión - dijo sacando de su bolso dos brasieres muy...sexys Cual te gusta mas el negro o el rojo?... yo estaba pens... - CHO! Que demonios te pasa - dijo Hermione comprobando el estado de locura en que se encontraba su amiga. A mi nada, es que Harry me comento...ejem...algo...um...un poco bueno tu me entiendes - Aaaaahhhh eso...MOMENTO! que tu Que! Aquí? En el campamento? - dijo Hermione aun mas sorprendida Siiiii, bueno a ti también te va a llegar el momento - dijo con una cara de felicidad - pero bueno cual crees que llamara la atención de Harry, digo tu que lo conoces mejor, cual? - Cho estas segura de lo que vas a hacer tienes diecinueve años - dijo Hermione previniéndola Bueno no esperaras que llegue virgen al matrimonio...y no me cambies la conversación escoge vamos - dijo Cho que la simple idea parecía darle rosquillitas en el estomago Bueno......el negro - dijo ya que no había mas remedio Si ese me gusta, gracias - dijo metiendo el rojo de nuevo en la maleta. Eh... - dijo Hermione sin aguantarse las ganas - ¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer? El viernes, veras anoche nos pusimos a ver el horario y es el único día menos ocupado que tenemos Cho, cállate quieres me cohíbes - dijo Hermione sonrojándose completamente Pero si eso es un tema muy normal, claro acepto que es algo extraño, sabes que tengo un poco de miedo pero estoy segura porque lo voy a hacer con la persona que amo de lo contrario creo que me arrepentiría después - dijo Cho A Hermione no le hizo mucha gracia, después de todo estuvo a punto de hacerlo con Draco y no era esa precisamente la persona que amaba, era guapo y cumplía con las características pero no era lo mismo, no había nadie que reemplazara lo que Ron la hacia sentir, era como magnetismo era algo extraño.  
- ...runas antiguas? - se oyeron desde lejos las palabras de Cho  
- que?- pregunto Hermione que había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había oído a Cho hablar.  
- que si vas a asistir a la charla de runnas antiguas? - pregunto Cho impaciente  
- ah? Pero por supuesto me encanta ese tema - dijo Hermione suponiendo que se había quedado sin ver su horario otra vez  
- yo también voy, lastima que Harry ni Ron no vayan a asistir - dijo Cho  
- que bien porque si Ron va yo no voy - dijo Hermione  
- Hermione es tu mejor amigo, no puedes seguir con esta estupidez todo el tiempo - dijo Cho  
- pero es que tu no me entiendes el esta con Pansy - odiaba caer en el tema.  
- el esta con ella porque tu estas con Draco - le replicó Cho.  
- ay olvídalo quieres ya no hay salida alguna - dijo ya cansada  
- sabes porque no me preocupo tanto? Porque se que tu misma te vas a dar cuenta muy pronto, pero como sea me voy a quedar con el negro....la lala - Cho siguió cantando Sin embargo eso había dado a Hermione en que pensar *por que todos odiarían tanto Draco, por que ellos no lo veían como ella lo hacia* se sentía tan mal, le parecía irónico decirlo pero en momentos como estos eran en los que Ron solía ayudarla, como le hacia falta ese aire cálido que el le daba cada vez que estaba muy cerca de ella, recordó muchos momentos en Hogwarts como esos, respiro profundamente viendo como el mundo se le venia abajo, pero Ron era solo su amigo nunca había mostrado señales de ser algo mas excepto...aquel beso pero seguramente se había dejado llevar, si, seguramente, por que Ron habría de querer a una niñita llorona y complicada, por otro lado Draco había demostrado quererla de esa manera sino entonces no se habría interesado por ella desde el principio y tam... Hermione? - Ron estaba parado en la entrada de la tienda Ron - nunca se había alegrado tanto de verlo pero sin embargo dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo preguntó - que haces aquí - Eh bueno es que ya termino la charla y nos vinimos y yo pregunte por ti y Cho me dijo que tu estabas aquí adentro y yo pues te encontré como en trance - dijo todo esto muy rápido No hables tan rápido quieres, me recuerdas a mi misma - dijo Hermione - y para que? preguntaste por mi - Es que - dudo un momento - es que Draco te esta buscando - Para que? - dijo sin ocultar su decepción Ni idea, dijo que lo vieras en el mismo lugar de siempre, bueno te veo después - salio de la tienda  
  
Hermione salio y después de saludar a Harry y darle una mirada de "cuídate" a Cho se dirigió al lago donde Draco se encontraba lanzando piedritas como siempre lo llamó Draco - Hola corazón, como estas? - dijo dándole un beso en la boca Bien en lo que cabe, Ron me dijo que querías verme - dijo Hermione Y viniste solo porque el te dijo? es que ya te olvidaste de que soy tu novio - reprochó Draco tu sabes que no, yo te quiero - dijo sintiéndose presionada Bueno, de lo que quería hablarte era de...eh...en una relación formal toda pareja debe...eh...tener ciertas cosas para mejorar la comunicación...si eso - dijo como si le faltaran las palabras adecuadas Draco no te entiendo.....MOMENTO! si te refieres a hacer eso mi respuesta es NO! Ya te dije que no estoy lista - dijo molesta Ves que no me quieres - dijo Draco AH! Draco me estas presionando eso debe surgir cuando sea el momento no porque lo vamos a hacer y punto - dijo indignada Lo sabia, bueno anda vete - dijo Draco dándose la vuelta Draco no te molestes con migo pero es que tu no entiendes - dijo ella apunto de estallar. OK Hermione no quiero hablar de esto - dijo Draco fríamente No, no, no por favor óyeme, yo te prometo que lo vamos a hacer solo dame un poco de tiempo si?, por lo menos para prepararme - dijo Hermione perdiendo el control, casi se había arrodillado ante Draco, ella no se daba cuenta de que Draco la estaba dominando hasta obtener el control total sobre ella. Muy bien, hablaremos pronto entonces debo irme - dijo y se fue Adiós - respondió esta sin ánimos  
  
En vez de irse a la tienda se quedo ahí bajo aquel árbol *Draco tiene razón soy una cobarde, ¡tengo 19 años y aun soy virgen! No, tengo que hacerlo tarde o temprano, Cho lo hará pronto y yo no me voy a quedar atrás* pensó al mismo tiempo que se tiraba en el suelo, en ese momento pasaron cerca dos chicas muy alborotadas pudo captar algunas palabras "que horrible"... "si pobre chico", Hermione se paró y les preguntó: que es tan horrible? - OH tu eres Granger no? Aaaaahhhh lo lamento tanto por Ron - dijo una de las chicas Si tu eres su amiga no? Por que no lo previniste de ella? - dijo la otra Que? quien?, ah? - Hermione no entendía nada Weasley...Ron Weasley - dijo la chica impaciente - es tu amigo no? - Si pero que pasa con el? - pregunto Hermione Que el muy tonto cayó en las redes de Pansy Parkinson - dijo esta - si pobre chico, fíjate que íbamos pasando y la vimos besarlo de una manera muy grotesca, y luego como si eso no fuera poco el le dijo que quería hacerlo lo mas pronto posible con ella, puedes creerlo... pobre chico - Que quería hacer que? - pregunto Hermione estúpidamente Amiga es que estas en la luna? Hacerlo...sabes a que me refiero no? - dijo entornando los ojos una de las chicas EN DONDE ESTAN!!! - pregunto Hermione que en lo primero que pensó fue en Harry, si este se enteraba mataría a Ron, en cuanto a ella no le importaba si Ron lo hacia con Pansy o no, era la vida de el y no la suya aunque sin embargo le dolía, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir. Están por allá en un claro cerca de... - Pero Hermione no pensó en nada más que impedir una desgracia, corrió como desesperada saltando raíces altas de árboles y tropezando con rocas grandes hasta que los encontró. 


	6. Capítulo 6: justo a tiempo

A/N: HOLAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Tenia tiempo q no ponia a/n en este fic pero aquí estoy para fastidiar de nuevo jejejeje bueno en este cap las cosas se ponen un poquito tensas y con temperaturas un poco altas asi q relajense, lean y dejen reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: no somos dueñas de nada solo de la trama. ustedes saben el resto  
  
Capitulo 6: Justo a tiempo.  
  
Ron se encontraba en el suelo únicamente en ropa interior *que se le veía muy bien* pero no era momento de pensar en ello, mientras que Pansy se iba desabrochando el brasiere y besaba su pecho, Ron la agarraba por la cintura, Hermione no lo pensó dos veces pego un grito y se callo fingiendo que se desmayaba, Ron al oír el grito empujo a Pansy hacia atrás y poniéndose los pantalones sin abrochárselos y busco hacia donde se había oído el grito y... era Hermione *seguro nos vio* pensó Ron . Ronnie mi amor que paso - dijo Pansy que se había acercado, aun llevaba la ropa interior Es Hermione esta desmayada, hay que llevarla con la señora Pomfrey rápido - mientras decía esto le daba pequeñas palmaditas en el mentón Pero que hay de nuestro asuntito - pregunto Pansy Habrá tiempo de sobra para eso después - la verdad era que agradecía que los hubiesen interrumpido - tu vistete y ve a tu tienda - por supuesto Hermione oía todo esto.  
  
Ron corrió con Hermione en sus brazos hasta la tienda de primeros auxilios en donde la señora Pomfrey lo reprendió durante cinco minutos y luego le dijo que la pusiera en la camilla, tomo el pulso de Hermione que ya de por si estaba acelerado y luego esta hizo como si se iba despertando poco a poco, la señora Pomfrey dijo que posiblemente se había desmayado por una impresión muy fuerte y luego viendo que Ron no llevaba camisa y los pantalones estaban desabrochados, chasqueo la lengua y se fue murmurando "precoces". estas bien - pregunto Ron a Hermione como quieres que este después de lo que te vi haciendo, estoy asqueada - había llegado a tiempo gracias al cielo. Bueno yo no planeé que tu lo vieras nadie te manda a estar pasando por ahí - contesto Ron Mira lo importante ahora es que Harry no se entere de esto o te mataría, bueno? - dijo Hermione fingiendo dolor de cabeza Tranquila por mi parte esta guardado - dijo Ron Quiero que sepas que esto solo lo hago por Harry - dijo Hermione acentuando sus palabras OK - contesto Ron Necesitas que te cargue para regresar - preguntó este Estoy bien - la idea le gustaba pero sabia que estaba mal - gracias de todas formas Bueno pero te voy a acompañar a la tienda - dijo Ron  
  
La ayudo a pararse, Hermione se sentía incomoda porque no tenia dolor físico ni de cabeza, sino mas bien un dolor profundo en el corazón que ya estaba echo añicos así que no había cura, vio como Ron se abrochaba los jeans y luego se dirigieron hasta las tiendas. Cuando llegaron Cho y Harry ya estaban preparando la cena, los saludaron por lo bajo, por un momento Harry al verlos juntos pensó que ya habían arreglado sus diferencias pero Hermione capto su mirada y esta le devolvió un "no" a Harry. Ron que paso con tu camisa - pregunto Cho Es que tenia calor y me la quite - respondió ron sin ganas Si pero por que? no la traes de vuelta - insistió Cho OH! tienes razón es que casi me quedo dormido tomando sol y...y debí haberla dejado cuando me desperté sobresaltado - Ah bueno - esto pareció convencer a Cho Se sentaron a comer en paz por primera vez desde la llegada al campamento, de repente Hermione se levanto sobresaltada. RON! No le he escrito a mamá me matará recuerdas que ella me dijo que le mandara que le dijera cuando llegáramos - Ron puso una cara de sorpresa Voy con tigo entonces - dijo este que quería huir de las miradas de Harry y Cho Como se me pudo haber olvidado, mama va a matarme - dijo Hermione Y ella está hasta Italia, o sea que la lechuza se tardara mas, haha - dijo Ron corriendo detrás de Hermione Si - dijo ella riéndose también  
  
Era extraña la manera en la que se sentía cuando estaba sola con Ron, era como si nada mas importara excepto estar con el, no había problemas y siempre el encontraba la manera de hacerla reír. Habían pasado por alto un pequeño detalle, con que enviarían el mensaje. Ron con que vamos a mandar el mensaje? - pregunto Hermione Que tal si le preguntamos a Percy el esta a cargo y debe saberlo, no? - dijo Ron Bien pero donde está el? - en ese momento el sol se oculto completamente dejándolos a oscuras Debe ir a prender la fogata, vamos hay que alcanzarlo - dijo Ron empezando a correr  
  
Llegaron al claro y efectivamente ahí estaba Percy prendiendo la fogata, corrieron hacia el y le preguntaron donde podían enviar una carta, obviamente cada campista debía traer su lechuza, así que Percy estuvo reprendiéndolos por no haber leído los folletos, después de un rato dijo que podía pedir una del colegio para prestársela, tomo un pequeño silbato y al sonarlo una lechuza llego volando hacia ellos, Hermione que no había llevado nada para escribir tomo su varita he hizo aparecer pergamino y pluma para escribir la carta mientras Ron sostenía al gran pájaro, después de asegurarse de que se había disculpado suficiente con su madre Hermione mando la carta, ella y Ron observaron como el pájaro se alejaba, debían de ser ya como las ocho menos cuarto. podemos caminar mas despacio de vuelta, me dio flato mientras corríamos - dijo Ron por supuesto - dijo Hermione que estaba disfrutando el paseo con Ron oye - dijo de repente Hermione - sabes que? no le he dicho esto a nadie excepto a Draco pero ayer, bueno, hoy a las doce de la mañana me pasó algo muy interesante - que? - pregunto interesado Ron me fui a bañar a esa hora y... - le contó todo respecto a las duchas y el chico misterioso QUIEN SE ATREVIO A TOCARTE!!! - después dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Ron dijo - digo es que bueno...tu me entiendes - Si - pero esto contestaba lo que ella quería saber, era obvio que Ron no era el chico debido a la manera en que había reaccionado, aunque a la vez la decepcionaba de que no hubiese sido el *pero quien te entiende* dijo la voz en su cerebro Bueno eso ya no importa ahora - dijo ella Entonces Ron se detuvo y se puso enfrente de ella, muy cuidadosamente tomo su cara entre sus manos y mirándola fijamente le dijo. prométeme que cualquier cosa que te suceda sea mala o buena vas a decírmela como buenos amigos que somos, prométemelo Hermione - lo prometo - dijo Hermione mirándolo directamente a los ojos ella también OH Ron! - dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, pudo sentir como se perdía entre sus brazos deseando no encontrar la salida del calor que la rodeaba. Esta bien!, oye suéltame antes de que haga cosas de las que me pueda arrepentir si? Muy bien - dijo Hermione soltándose de Ron - que tipo de cosas - preguntó Hermione con curiosidad Es mejor que no las sepas si no quieres terminar desmayada de nuevo - dijo Ron seriamente. Bien, no me digas mas entonces - dijo Hermione  
  
Siguieron caminando rodeando el bosque, de repente Ron tomo su mano para descargar sobre ella cientos de chispas de energía por todo su cuerpo, no sabia por que pero estaba temblando, Ron la arrastro dentro del bosque. que haces? - preguntó Hermione voy a buscar mi camisa está haciendo frío - respondió este OK - dijo ella, dándose cuenta de que el no llevaba camisa aun  
  
Ron fue hasta el claro en donde la había dejado, la tomo y se la puso, Hermione pensó que era mejor así ya que Ron sin camisa la ponía peor. Cuando volvieron a salir del bosque la volvió a tomar de la mano y siguió caminando, muy pronto llegaron a las tiendas donde suponieron que Harry y Cho ya se habían dormido porque la lámpara estaba apagada. buenas noches - dijo Hermione que se sentía como atontadamente dormida después del paseo hasta mañana - respondió Ron  
  
No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando los dos estaban afuera de sus respectivas tiendas. Cho no esta adentro - dijo Hermione preocupada Tranquila la muy tonta se acostó en mi cama y se durmió - dijo Ron Y ahora que vas a hacer? - decía Hermione al mismo tiempo que unas nubes casi negras se arremolinaban en el cielo Dormir afuera con una cobija - dijo - tranquila el pasto es blando - advirtió este al ver la cara que ponía Hermione Pero mira - dijo esta señalando el cielo a tiempo en que un trueno retumbaba y empezaban a caer gotas de lluvia tan grandes como lápices Que demonios...ESTAMOS EN VERANO!! - dijo Ron fuera de control El tiempo atmosférico puede cambiar, lo leí en un libro muy interesante que encon...- Bueno, bueno - dijo Ron ya completamente empapado Oye y si duermes en mi tienda? - pregunto Hermione arrepintiéndose un segundo después No te molesta? - pregunto Ron No - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros porque ya no había mas remedio Bueno deja buscar el pijama estoy empapado - y entro de nuevo a su tienda  
  
Afuera caían torrentes de agua helada, Hermione se encontraba dentro tiritando de frío cuando entro Ron, que en comparación con ella parecía haber estado nadando en el lago. El gran problema fue cambiarse la ropa mojada por los pijamas, pero gracias al cielo la tienda tenía un separador en medio lo que permitió que se cambiaran mas fácilmente, Hermione guardo todo muy acomodado y se sentó en su colchón, cuando Ron se hubo terminado de cambiar recogió el separador de nuevo y se sentó en el colchón de Cho secándose el cabello con una toalla, Ron no llevaba nada mas que un short y medias, se veía muy sexy con el cabello mojado y semidesnudo, cuando terminó de acomodar todo se acostó boca arriba colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos, a Hermione le iba dando un ataque, *que iba a hacer* perdería el control en cualquier momento, así que deicidio leer un libro que había traído para pasar el tiempo, no era una esperanza muy grande pero la distraería, el libro se titulaba " Magia en Lancashire" al final resultó ser un libro muy interesante, quince minutos después cuando la lluvia aun caía fuertemente se oyeron los ronquidos de Ron indicando que se había dormido profundamente, pensando que la luz podía molestarle, cerro el libro y apago la lámpara, *tenía a Ron con ella, completamente dormido lo que permitía explorar un poco mas cerca sus fuertes brazos y abdomen, se arrodillo junto a el poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho, podía oír los latidos de su corazón, pasó un rato con la cabeza sobre el soñando despierta, después regreso a su cama, se acostó y se arropo con la manta pero no podía conciliar el sueño, a pesar de la lluvia hacia calor así que se quito la manta, pero entonces los mosquitos empezaron a fastidiarla, tenia comezón en el cuerpo parecía como si dormir ahí con Ron le diera alergias y no fue hasta las dos de la mañana que se durmió. A la mañana siguiente Ron la despertó dándole palmaditas en el hombro. se cuanto amas las runnas antiguas así que deberías pararte ya para que tomes el desayuno y vayas o llegarás tarde - dijo este mmhmm, es inocente - dijo Hermione estúpidamente mientras se despertaba tienes un aspecto horrible - le dijo Ron ay Ron deja de respirar encima de mi quieres?....ROOOON!! - se levanto muy rápidamente y después de gritar a Ron durante cinco minutos le mando a que preparara un poco de avena, mientras ella se vestía. Poco después salio con Cho hacia la charla de runnas antiguas.  
  
La charla estuvo muy interesante, todos los que asistieron terminaron con muchos folletos y actividades interesantes para hacer en casa, muy cerca Draco llamó a Hermione, esta no tubo mas remedio que despedirse de Cho e ir con el que la llevó hasta al lago donde se sentaron a hablar. estuve pensando y mañana podría ser un buen día - dijo Draco tratando de no perder la paciencia, aún parecía molesto Draco estuvimos hablan... - Pansy me dijo que ayer te desmayaste - la interrumpió este - y que Weasley te llevó con la señora Pomfrey, porque no me lo dijiste después? - pregunto este No te vi después de que te fuiste - dijo esta - de todas maneras pensaba decírtelo hoy - Excusas y mas excusas todas son iguales - dijo Draco Oye que te ocurre - dijo esta HERMIONE!! yo me mato tratando de hacerte feliz y mira como me pagas, primero el cuentito raro de la bendita virginidad, después esto ahora QUE? estoy harto de que no te abras completamente con migo, te doy MIEDO acaso?, Dímelo y lo arreglamos de una buena VEZ!!! Draco no te entiendo - dijo Hermione empezando a llorar - por que? dices eso...yo te amo - Me da celos...estúpidos celos de que andes con el - dijo Draco Escucha - dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas - mañana estaré lista tu escoge el lugar y la hora - dijo ella No quiero presionarte - QUE ESCOGAS LA ESTÚPIDA HORA!! - dijo perdiendo la paciencia Bueno hay un paseo a Hogsmeade pronosticado para mañana puedes venir a mi tienda, el campamento se quedará solo nos veremos aquí en el lago a las siete cuando todo esté oscuro, bien quiero que todo sea perfecto - ya se veía mas animado. Bien entonces te veré a esa hora - dijo fríamente - adiós -  
  
Regresó a su tienda tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que Ron lo había oído todo, cuando iba de camino a buscar a Hermione del curso, los vio y se escondió en un árbol cercano y estuvo ahí oyendo todo. donde está Ron? - pregunto Hermione a Cho al llegar a las tiendas. OH salió a buscarte no debe tardar en venir, se dará cuenta de que ya regresaste - dijo Cho Y Harry? - dijo sentándose a ayudar a Cho a hacer el almuerzo Por ahí anda, el está un poco nervioso también, sabes por lo de mañana - dijo Cho a quién la idea parecía emocionarla cada vez mas No eres la única que la va a perder mañana - dijo Hermione TU?...noooo enserio? - dijo Cho - con Ron, verdad...se reconciliaron - Acabo de vender mi alma al diablo, con eso te digo todo - dijo Hermione tirándosele encima a Cho buscando consuelo Aaah...el - dijo fríamente Cho Si - contesto Hermione vagamente Buena suerte entonces, porque la vas a necesitar - termino esta  
  
Bueno, si Hermione iba hacer algo que le marcaría la vida para siempre tenía que por lo menos hacerlo bien así que lo primero que hizo por primera vez en el campamento fue ver su horario, efectivamente mañana habría una visita al pueblo para hacer respectivas compras, por alguna extraña razón pedían comprar a los que no tenían cualquier tipo de ropa que no fuera de campamento, ropa moderna ya que se emplearía el sábado por la noche, no decía el motivo, Hermione decidió que compraría la suya con el dinero que había traído, después de el día en Hogsmeade tendrían toda la tarde libre, excepto Hermione y Cho que estarían muy ocupadas intentando suicidarse. El resto del día transcurrió normalmente hasta que llegaron en la noche Ron y Harry, este le hizo señas a Cho para que se fueran y después de decir que iban a dar un paseo se fueron. Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione, su cara no era la misma de siempre, era de asco. y bien - dijo este - tienes planeado algo para mañana? -preguntó bueno pensaba hacer algunas cosas con Draco - respondió esta aaaaahhhh ciertas cosas - dijo - bien, supongo que estarás fascinada con el asuntito de convertirte en mujer, o me equivoco? Pues te equiv...QUE DEMONIOS SABES TU? - Hermione había empezado a gritar Me lo suponía, yo se muchas cosas Hermione como que te vas a arrepentir de lo que vas a hacer - dijo Ron QUE TE IMPORTA A TI LO QUE YO HAGA O NO CON MI VIDA!!! - Hermione perdió totalmente el control - PARA QUE LO SEPAS ME SIENTO MUY FELIZ DE PERDER MI ASQUEROSA VIRGINIDAD CON DRACO - HERMIONE!! - Cho había llegado con Harry al tiempo que Ron decía NO PUEDO CREERLO SOLO LO HACES POR HACERLO Y NO POR AMOR ERES UNA SUCIA!! - PAREN!! - decía Cho al tiempo en que ella sujetaba a Hermione y Harry a Ron que se habían ido uno encima del otro.  
  
Cho metió a Hermione en la tienda que todavía gritaba pestes de Ron, le tuvo que dar una bofetada para que se callara la boca, a Hermione le salían lagrimas de la rabia y temblaba descontroladamente, por los gritos que venían de la otra tienda debía de estar pasando lo mismo, "lo odio" decía de repente luego se quedaba callada y se ponía a llorar parecía estar en shock. Hermione escúchame bien, mañana va a ser uno de los mejores días de mi vida y tu me lo vas a echar a perder, ya clámate si? - dijo Cho a punto de estallar de la preocupación Mira, quiero que me pongas atención, soy novia de Harry desde hace tiempo y lo conozco suficientemente bien como para estar segura de lo que voy a hacer - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Hermione escuchaba sollozando - yo no te digo que lo hagas con Ron te digo que lo hagas a su debido tiempo, entiéndase con la persona que amas y cuando tu estés realmente lista pero lo mas importante de todo es que debes conocer muy bien a la persona con quien lo vayas a hacer para poder estar en la suficiente confianza como para decirle lo que piensas sobre el asunto y poner tus condiciones y que esta persona sepa aceptarlas. Estas características y píensalo bien, las tiene Malfoy? Cuando la respuesta sea SI entonces estarás completamente lista, ahora acuéstate te hará bien dormir -  
  
Cho ayudo a Hermione a ponerse el pijama y a acostarse, tomo un respiro ligándola para que su amiga hubiese asimilado sus palabras. buenas noches - dijo gracias - respondió Hermione quedándose completamente dormida  
  
Cho salió, afuera estaba Harry sentado en el suelo, ella se acostó poniendo la cabeza en sus piernas mientras este le acariciaba el cabello. Harry seguramente le había dado a Ron algo porque parecía que también el se había dormido. tu estas bien no? - preguntó Harry si, asustada pero bien - dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa Cho sabes yo también estoy asustado de hacerte daño - dijo Harry va a ser bien, solo hay que estar relajados, me pregunto porque todo este asunto será tan raro - dijo Cho con una voz apagada del sueño no lo se, vamos a dormir lo necesitamos tenemos que aprovechar el día mañana hay que ir a Hogsmeade y todo lo demás - dijo Harry parándose bien..... buenas noches, sueña con angelitos - dijo Cho querrás decir que sueñe contigo - dijo Harry riéndose ha ha ha - replico esta sarcásticamente Se dieron un beso muy profundo como si no se fueran a ver mas nunca y luego cada quién entró en su tienda.  
  
A/N: Here I am again fastidiando de nuevo pero esta vez es para dar agradeciemientos a Bere Radcliffe q siempre lee mis fics THANX YOU SO MUCH!!!, a DarkSinister q leyo este y me dejo un review y para las demás personas q leen el fic por fa dejen Reviews y espero q lo disfruten.. por cierto si creen q soy mala por haberlo cortado así en el capítulo anterior... no han visto nada de suspenso. Danuchy y yo tenemos todavía mas sorpresitas... jejejeje sí lo se somos muy pero muy malas.. Culpen a los colegios de monjas. publicare mas como en 6 dias mas o menos porq me voy de viaje. cuidense y pórtense mal 


	7. Capítulo 7: sombras en el campamento

A/N: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí esta otro capitulo espero que les guste.......... Las cosas se ponen calientemente interesantes!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: nosotras solo somos dueñas de la trama  
  
Capitulo 7: Sombras en el campamento  
  
El sol brillaba fuertemente sobre el campamento, poco a poco la gente iba saliendo de sus tiendas emocionada prendiendo pequeñas fogatas para hacer el desayuno, cualquiera diría que todos vivían en un mundo de paz y amor pero para Hermione Granger ese sería el peor día de su vida. Se levanto, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, se vistió sin poner mucha atención en lo que se ponía, metió en el bolso el dinero, y una botella de agua y salio de la tienda. Nadie decía nada incluso Harry evitaba la mirada de Cho que ponía avena en platos y agregaba leche, no había rastro de Ron que debía seguir en la tienda, efectivamente, Harry entro con un plato en la tienda y después salio, todos comieron en silencio, hasta que Cho saco la conversación. Bueno, Ron va a quedarse aquí y nosotros iremos a Hogsmeade - Harry dio un respingo y Hermione algo que parecía mas bien un gruñido Muy bien - dijo Harry  
  
Se levantaron y empezaron a dirigirse al claro donde toda la gente se reuniría para ir, cuando llegaron Hermione divisó a Draco y comprendió que había llegado su hora, después de despedirse de Cho y Harry fue hacia donde estaba el, cuando se detuvo al lado de el no dijo nada, Pansy le preguntó por Ron y Hermione le contesto diciéndole hasta el día en que se iba a morir y luego tomo a Draco de la mano y lo arrastro dejando a Pansy sola. que carácter...quien se murió? - dijo Draco aparentemente el SÍ estaba de muy buen humor. Mi sentido del humor acaba de fallecer Draco - contestó Hermione fríamente Oye yo no tengo la culpa bueno? - dijo Draco Tienes razón - se estaba tomando las cosas como una tragedia así que se esforzó a dibujar una sonrisa Así esta mejor - dijo Draco  
  
Siguieron caminando por el sendero hasta que se vieron las primeras tiendas, estuvieron de aquí a allá de allá para acá comprando recuerditos y dulces en "Honeydukes" la tienda de dulces, y Hermione mando una carta a su madre en la oficina postal. Al final Hermione arrastro a Draco a una tienda de túnicas modernas para eventos especiales, terminó escogiendo una que parecía de la integrante de una banda de rock, era negra con aberturas y rasgones por todas partes, pagó por ella veinticinco galeones. Después Draco brindó un helado a Hermione así que esta pasó la mañana relativamente normal y sin stress hasta después del almuerzo. Después de toda la mañana en Hogsmeade Draco había dejado a Hermione irse a su tienda a almorzar y a prepararse quedo en verse en el lago a las siete como habían planeado. Sin embargo Hermione no podía comer sentía el estomago lleno de algo parecido a yunques. A eso de las cinco Hermione pensó que era mejor prepararse desde ya a si que se dirigió a las duchas donde tomo un baño muy caliente, volvió a la tienda ya cambiada con una camiseta de tiritas y una falda 3/4, la gente la miraba extrañada por la ropa que llevaba, decidió usar un maquillaje un poco fuerte agregando mas delineador negro de lo normal, se soltó el cabello, en opinión suya parecía una prostituta barata. Por otro lado Cho se veía como una niña, vestía unos jeans a la cadera, con una camisa que le llegaba un poco mas abajo del ombligo y a diferencia de Hermione no llevaba maquillaje de hecho estaba muy natural. Se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro fuera de la carpa repasando cada detalle por si faltaba algo. hola Cho - saludo Hermione que tal ya te vas? - preguntó ella si, y Harry? - preguntó ya viene fue a buscar algo pero no se que - dijo Cho suerte entonces - dijo esta tu también sobre todo tu - dijo Cho Llegaron las siete y Hermione se dirigió al lago, frente a cada tienda que pasaba surgían comentarios, ella les daba la razón, definitivamente no era ella misma, estaba encerrada dentro de una Hermione falsa vio a lo lejos la silueta de un chico lanzando piedritas al lago y se fue acercando poco a poco. Draco - lo llamó Estás muy hermosa - dijo este Gracias - dijo tomando el brazo que le ofrecía Draco  
  
Caminaron hacia al otro lado de los terrenos donde ella no había ido nunca, bajaron una colina y llegaron a un grupo de tiendas un poco mas pequeñas, Draco la invito a pasar a una especialmente acogedora, Hermione entro de rodillas, dentro había lo que parecía una habitación de hotel muy lujosa, Hermione supuso que la había metido de contrabando al campamento ya que no estaba permitido traer tiendas mágicas al mismo. Se sentó en la cómoda cama, Draco se acomodo al lado de ella, empezó a besar sus hombros, Hermione que estaba totalmente aterrada se separo por un momento pidiendo ir al baño, entró cerrando la puerta y se paró frente al espejo, vio a una chica de diecinueve años con la cara cubierta de maquillaje, tenía una apariencia triste, *vamos el espera por ti* dijo la voz en su cerebro, así que salió. Draco se había quitado la camisa y tenia los pantalones semi desabrochados, armándose de valor fue hacia Draco y empezó a besarlo, todo sucedió muy rápido, de repente solo tenía ropa interior y Draco estaba completamente desnudo excepto por la manta que cubría una parte de su cuerpo, a diferencia de los besos anteriores que eran exquisitos, estos iban mas bien ensuciando el cuerpo de Hermione dependiendo de por donde pasaban, cinco minutos después su brasiere estaba fuera y algo le vino a la mente...las palabras de Cho. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! - gritó esta Y ahora que? - preguntó Draco Suéltame! - dijo apartando a Draco y poniéndose el brasiere No vas a echarte para atrás ahora que he llegado tan lejos de conseguirlo - dijo Draco Discúlpame? - dijo Hermione - quieres decir que tu meta era esta, ACOSTARTE CONMIGO? Pues fíjate que no la vas a cumplir porque esta que está aquí te va a dejar en este mismo instante...QUEDAS DESPEDIDO COMO NOVIO!! - dijo al tiempo en que terminaba de ponerse la ropa y zapatos, pero Draco lo que hacía era reírse. No tienes idea de lo que te pierdes - dijo Aaaaahhhh que lastima me estoy perdiendo una vida al lado de un idiota que maaaaaal - respondió Hermione - vete a la "·$&/= MALFOY!! - y salió de la tienda.  
  
Se había quitado un peso de encima, ahora lo que quería era sentarse en un lugar tranquilo y relajarse, llego hasta el árbol en el lago, pensando que ir a la tienda sería muy arriesgado ya que podía interrumpir algo. Se sentó y arrojó las sandalias al lago, *fui una tonta al pensar que el me amaba, Cho, Harry me lo dijeron tantas veces y hasta el mismo Ron* se decía idiota cada ves que se acordaba, fue hasta la orilla del lago y se lavo la cara despegándose todo el sucio que tenía, se sentía renovada y desgraciada al mismo tiempo, había perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos y a la persona que mas amaba todo por culpa de un sopenco con el cabello rubio. De repente oyó un ruido de discusión que venía del bosque era indudablemente la voz de Ron, Hermione se acercó lentamente y distinguió a Pansy. COMO QUE VAMOS A TERMINAR? - pregunto esta ya me oíste - dijo Ron - no te amo y nunca te amé y quiero deshacerme de ti para siempre porque no me caes bien - dijo pero que hay sobre el beso?, eres igual que todos los hombres te aprovechas y luego te vas - respondió esta QUE? tu fuiste la que me besaste, además si yo te lo seguí fue porque eh....yo - se fue poniendo rojo poco a poco - porque yo me imaginé a Hermione - dijo bajando la cabeza Que estupideces son esas? Como que Hermione - dijo Pansy Bueno que la vi a ella en ves de a ti - dijo este muy cohibido QUE? esto es el colmo - dijo perdiendo el sentido de la noción por un momento Mira yo no tengo porque estar hablando con tigo de esto, porque ya yo te corté y punto - dijo Ron alejándose y dejándola ahí formando un berrinche *Con que Ron se la había imaginado a ella, era increíble, por fin Ron sentía algo por primera ves hacia ella en tantos años*. Pero ya era demasiado tarde ella lo había tratado muy mal y el daño estaba hecho ya no había nada que hacer. Debían ser como las doce así que se dirigió a la tienda, cuando llegó trato de no hacer ruido, sin embargo ni Harry ni Cho estaban, así que entró en la suya y empezó a quitarse la ropa y a ponerse el pijama, se acostó en la cama y se puso a leer el libro que había comprado ya que no tenía sueño, como a las dos de la mañana llegaron Harry y Cho muertos de la risa, Hermione no quiso hacer ningún comentario al respecto así que cerró el libro apagó la luz y se durmió. A la mañana siguiente se despertó y vio a Ron acostado en la cama de Cho, todavía llevaba la ropa del día anterior, Hermione supuso que Cho había dormido con Harry y el había tenido que pasarse a la otra tienda. Se levantó sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Ron y poder evitar una discusión, se coloco la bata y salió, afuera estaba húmedo y desierto así que para calentarse un poco prendió la fogata y se empezó a calentar las manos muy lentamente, no tenía nada que hacer así que entro de nuevo en la tienda y busco su horario y luego volvió a salir, se sentó junto al fuego buscando el día sábado, para sorpresa suya no había actividades programadas para ese día, excepto que todos los campistas tenían que estar a las siete en punto de la noche, vestidos con sus túnicas de ocasión especial para una actividad sorpresa, *genial, otra estúpida dinámica sorpresiva* se dijo a si misma *como si yo estuviera de ánimos* empezó a preparar el desayuno el cual terminó con un poco de suerte ya que estaba tan distraída que casi quema la comida y el pijama también. Al rato salió Ron, no dijo nada al ver a Hermione afuera sino que más bien se sentó evitando su mirada y mordiendo una salchicha, una hora después de mirar el piso en silencio tratando de evitar a Ron que hacía lo mismo salieron Cho y Harry con cara de haber venido de un parque de diversiones o mas bien de una cesión de hipnotismo. hola - saludo Cho con una voz extrañamente aguda buenos días - dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione buenísimos, verdad? - dijo Harry que abrazaba a Cho  
  
Hermione no quería que la conversación se prolongara así que les indicó donde estaba el desayuno y volvió adentro de su tienda. Se tiró en su colchón cerrando los ojos tratando de relajarse, pocos minutos después entró Cho mirando con cara preocupada a Hermione. no lo hice si es lo que quieres saber - le dijo ella calmando a Cho - pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, cuéntame que paso con tigo y con Harry tengo ganas de alegrarme un poco - termino esta está bien - dijo Cho - hay partes difíciles de explicar así que no insistas si no puedo decírtelas bueno? - no hay problema - dijo Hermione bien, después de que tu te fuiste como diez minutos mas tarde vino Harry diciéndome que iríamos a un lugar sorpresa, pero que no le preguntara, caminamos hasta el claro, después sin previo aviso me condujo hacia el bosque por un sendero, salimos en el pueblo de Hogsmeade y el me llevó a una cabañita a lo lejos de las tiendas no se como consiguió que se la prestaran, pero el caso fue que entramos y todo estaba muy bonito, había una mesa con dos candelabros que eran la única fuente de luz en ese momento, me ayudo a quitarme el abrigo que tenía a pesar de que estaba haciendo mucho calor *Hermione escuchaba atentamente* y al ver que yo estaba temblando me tomó de la mano y me dijo que no tuviera miedo y me prometió que iba a ser lo mas cuidadoso posible, después todo pasó muy rápido yo estaba en la cama donde el me hacía sentir lo que nunca antes había sentido, cuando llegó el momento cerré mis ojos y lo bese profundamente, después nos quedamos dormidos hasta que tuvimos que regresar al campamento, se siente muy bien tener a la persona que mas amas a tu lado acariciándote la espalada y verlo sonreír cada vez que te mira, yo estaba muy cansada y como no quería separarme de Harry le pedí Ron que se pasara a nuestra tienda y el al ver mi cara accedió. Que lindo - cuando Cho había terminado de contar a las dos se le salían las lágrimas Bueno, me alegro de que te dieras cuenta de que el solo te utilizaba, estoy orgullosa de ti Hermione - dijo Cho abrazándola Gracias - dijo - pero ya es demasiado tarde, sabes a que me refiero - Aún queda tiempo, Herm - dijo - ya me tengo que ir bueno? - dijo saliendo de la tienda A...adiós Cho -  
  
Hermione se sentía totalmente desdichada como era posible que por un idiota como Malfoy había perdido el cariño de Ron, todo por no oír a sus amigos, se prometió que la próxima vez estaría más pendiente, pero que más daba si ya lo había perdido todo y solo un milagro podía regresar las cosas como estaban. Para la hora del almuerzo se había corrido el rumor de que Dumbledore había contratado a un grupo musical para la noche como un acto de despedida, pero como era de esperarse ya todo el campamento se había enterado y arruinado la sorpresa así que Percy terminó confirmándolo, no existía otro tema de conversación excepto que "The Dark Daughters" el grupo mas famoso en el mundo mágico para la época daría un concierto, las chicas iban de aquí para allá hablando de lo que iban a ponerse para ir sin embargo Hermione no iba a asistir se iba a quedar en su tienda e iba a acostarse temprano para tomar uno de los trasladores que salían mas temprano mientras mas rápido saliera de allí mejor, lo que mas le dolía era haber gastado tantos galeones en una túnica moderna que siquiera se iba a poner excepto para ir al funeral de Ron que podía tomarse como un día festivo. Ayudo a Cho a vestirse para el concierto y esta insistió tanto en que al menos se acercara a ver que no le quedo mas remedio que ir prometiendo solo acompañarla y luego devolverse. La gente estuvo lista mas rápido de lo debido o el tiempo pasaba muy rápido?, pronto se hizo de noche y después de cenar algo liviano se dirigieron al claro que ya no era claro lo habían transformado completamente. Había un entablado en donde descansaban unas guitarras, baterías y unos instrumentos que Hermione nunca había visto, la gente cuchicheaba emocionada pero ella no tenía ánimos de nada así que después de despedirse de Harry y Cho se fue de regreso pero a mitad del camino lo pensó dos veces y dio media vuelta para dirigirse al lago, se acostó de espaldas al suelo bajo el árbol, cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa que le rozaba la cara, se le vinieron una serie de viejas imágenes a la cabeza, como fotos viejas de las épocas de Hogwarts cuando ella no tenía ni idea de que pasaría con sus sentimientos de adolescente estúpida. Le vino la idea de tomar otro baño como el de la noche anterior pensando que el chico misterioso la seguiría de nuevo, tal vez el si la quisiera de verdad, no, mejor se quedaba tranquila ahí donde estaba con la paz y el silencio de aquel lugar. No debió haberlo mencionado, de repente un pop-rock pegajoso empezó a sonar extendiéndose por todo el campamento, no tuvo otra opción que ir hacia la tienda esperando que no se escuchara la música tan fuerte allá, regreso a paso lento pero uniforme y después de entrar en la tienda, cambiarse y acomodar su maleta para no tener que sacar y meter si no únicamente lo necesario al día siguiente, se acurrucó en su cama buscando el calor que necesitaba en la manta, pero ni ella se lo podía dar.  
  
A/N: Ok aquí esta el otro capítulo.... Pobre Draco se quedo vestido y alborotado.. o debo decir desnudo y alborotado??? Bueno a las personas que dejaron Reviews, muchas gracias y a la persona que dijo que Draco era un sucio despreciable, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo... aunq TOM Felton está como quiere... Pansy SI es una zorra desgraciada, yo la odio al igual que a todas las personas que en la vida real tienen cierto parecido (no físico) con ella deberían colgarlas a todas... bueno ya después de haber calmado mis instintos asesinos hacia las Pansys me despido pidiendoles q al terminar este capítulo dejen Reviews!!! Cuidense y portense mal!! 


	8. Capítulo 8: Regreso al pasado

A/N: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Aquí está el otro capítulo........ el final está cerca... snif snif dejen review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: nosotras solo poseemos la trama lo demás es de J.K. Rowling  
  
Capítulo 8: Regreso al pasado  
  
Un rayo de sol penetro en la tienda, Hermione se levanto lentamente bostezando un par de veces, en la otra cama se encontraba Cho que se comenzaba a despertar también. buenos díaaaaaaas - dijo con un bostezo a que hora llegaron? - preguntó Hermione como a las dos - dijo - la gente empezó a pedir canciones viejas así que se quedaron un rato mas - ya veo, a propósito en que traslador nos vamos - preguntó Hermione en uno de los primeros supongo - dijo Cho - anoche hable con el hermano de Ron...eh Percy pero creo que no me supo responder la pregunta porque debió tomar algunas copitas de Jerez de mas - bueno entonces yo me voy alistando - dijo  
  
Hermione se terminó de vestir a las nueve menos cuarto, cuando ella y Cho salieron de la tienda Harry y Ron ya habían desmontado la suya y tenían sus cosas afuera ya empacadas. Entre los cuatro terminaron de arreglar todo, Ron se aseguró de apagar bien la fogata para no ocasionar un incendio y un minuto después estaban haciendo la fila para tomar los trasladores.  
  
La fila no estaba tan larga pero tampoco tan corta así que tuvieron que esperar una media hora para poder llegar a donde estaba Hagrid con un ataque de nervios. los que siguen - dijo hola muchachos, bien hay un pequeño problema los trasladores que tenemos ahora solo poseen cupo para tres personas así que tendrán que viajar por separado - advirtió este vayan ustedes tres - dijo Harry NO! Ustedes vayan yo iré con el otro grupo - dijo Hermione - nos veremos luego supongo..... adiós - aclaro Hermione viendo las caras de los tres Pe...pero - comenzó Cho Están perdiendo el tiempo y además retrasando la fila - la cortó Hermione Bien pero prome..- Te enviare una lechuza, ADIOS! - definitivamente no le gustaban las despedidas  
  
Ron se esforzaba por tratar de ser lo mas amable posible, pero no pudo así que desvió la mirada y junto con los demás tomo la vieja bolsa de papel y pronto desapareció. Lo había hecho se había ido y no sabía realmente si para siempre, muy deprimida Hermione se reunió con otros dos chicos y con otro traslador se dirigió a Elgin avenue. Eran como las diez cuando vio su casa a lo lejos, pronto estaría en ella bañada y calientita en su cama durmiendo cómodamente sin mosquitos y con una taza de té, el solo imaginárselo la hacía caminar más rápido, algunas personas la miraban extraño con todo ese equipaje encima, pero no le importaba. Camino por la silenciosa calle hasta el número 8, su casa. Entro poniendo todo en la puerta y al mismo tiempo recogiendo las cartas tiradas en el recibidor. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su preciada habitación, contuvo las ganas de tirarse el la cama y se empezó a desvestir para tomar un baño, estuvo sumergida hasta que las burbujas se acabaron. Se vistió con algo muy cómodo solo para ir a tocarle a su vecina para que le devolviera a Crookshanks (lo había dejado cuidando con ella). Como no había comido desde que había salido del campamento decidió caminar hasta el McDonals mas cercano para comprar algo, definitivamente no tenía ganas de cocinar. Aún tenía su maleta y sus cosas recostadas en un rincón del recibidor así que decidió desempacar, tomo todo y lo subió hasta la habitación. Colocó sus pertenencias en la cama y empezó a sacarlo todo, la ropa, las medias el cepillo y pasta dental, pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y...algo que no había empacado antes de irse.....una carta. Pudo distinguir la extraña caligrafía de Ron sobre esta, a Hermione el corazón le dio un vuelco, muy cuidadosamente tomó el sobre y lo leyó decía "Para: Hermione", lo abrió como si pudiera tener una bomba adentro y comenzó a leer.  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Antes que nada quiero disculparme por lo del beso, en realidad yo no quise ponerte tan nerviosa, es que no se como explicarlo y creo que solo hay dos palabras para decirlo TE AMO, creo que el beso fue una manera de decírtelo pero creo que no me entendiste, o mas bien me malinterpretaste, quiero que sepas que te amé desde el primer año en Hogwarts y pienso que fui un tonto al demostrarlo siempre peleando con tigo y llevándote la contraria, también quiero que me perdones por eso. Yo estaba pensando en hablar con tigo, pero no me salían las palabras adecuadas así que Harry me aconsejó que te escribiera pero yo aún así quiero hablar con tigo, ¿te parece después de la competencia de nado? Necesito hablar independientemente de lo que pienses sobre esto.  
  
Te quiere mucho:  
Ron. PD: Harry me ayudó a escribirla creo que no hubiese podido solo.  
  
Hermione terminó de leer la carta respirando muy fuerte y llevándose una mano al pecho, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue cuando Ron salió de la competencia de nado y le dijo: "quería hablar contigo sobre lo de esta mañana" las palabras retumbaban en su cerebro, no hallaba la manera de explicar lo que sentía en ese momento, era algo entre una rabia muy fuerte y una tristeza muy profunda, lo que sea que fuera le hacía doler el corazón. Era tan evidente cuando Ron le decía aquellas cosa y ella le respondía con insultos ahora se explicaba la cara de desconcierto de Ron cada vez que ella le respondía cosas incoherentes que no tenían nada que ver a lo que el se refería. Pero esto no podía quedarse así tenía que aclarar las cosas de una u otra manera mientras mas rápido mejor así que lo primero que hizo fue a llamar a Harry para pedirle la nueva dirección de Ron, se sorprendió cuando Harry le dijo que el estaba viviendo con Harry en la antigua casa de Privet Drive que le habían dejado sus tíos, Harry insistió en alargar la conversación así que Hermione se quedo hablando un rato mas a pesar de que se habían dejado de ver hacía unas horas nada mas.  
  
Al final de varias sesiones de psicología con su cabeza decidió que iría al día siguiente a hablar con Ron, realmente no era que quería algo con el, solo quería rehacer las paces, *nooooooooo, a ti lo que te gusta es el jueguito* dijo la voz en su cerebro, nunca volveré a escuchar esa voz de nuevo ella era la que había puesto las cosas como estaban,*cállate* se murmuró para si misma. Lo que restó de día lo aprovechó para reacomodar sus cosas y preparar un pequeño diálogo de lo que le diría a Ron, a la mañana siguiente ese diálogo había desaparecido de su mente.  
  
Esa mañana Hermione despertó peor de lo que se había imaginado, sentía una sensación extraña en todo el cuerpo como si estuviesen a punto de matarla los nervios, bajo a la cocina buscando algo de comida pero la sensación de culpabilidad hacia todo lo que le había dicho a Ron no la dejaban, que junto con el ataque de nervios que tenía parecían querer volverla loca. Subió a su habitación para bañarse y vestirse, seleccionando una ropa adecuada para la ocasión, terminó poniéndose unos Levis negros con una camisa de mangas largas y botones lila, acompañado de estos iban las botas altas que no faltaban. Cuando estuvo lista, no, cuando se sintió lista bajo y tomó una manzana del frutero y empezó a comérsela sin ganas, a medida que masticaba la manzana esta triplicaba su peso y terminaba en su estómago como si hubiese comido plomo. A las once menos cuarto se dirigió a su encuentro con la muerte (casa de Harry) tomo un taxi que la dejó en Privet Drive, pagó al conductor y bajo del auto sintiéndose algo mareada, camino hasta llegar al número cuatro y tocó el timbre. Esperó unos segundos y después un pelirrojo somnoliento apareció en la puerta preguntándose quién demonios lo había despertado de su siesta, al ver a Hermione en la puerta abrió los ojos como platos y no disimuló su extraña sorpresa hacia su visita, con una voz ronca dijo: que...haces...aquí - necesito halar seriamente contigo - dijo Hermione que extraño, curioso - dijo Ron hablando para si mismo que es curioso? - quiso saber Hermione que cuando yo necesito hablar urgentemente contigo tu te opongas y ahora vienes desesperadamente a hablar conmigo y yo de estúpido te vaya a dejar pasar - dijo Ron con sarcasmo mira, ron no empieces con... - vas a terminar de pasar o no? - preguntó Ron irritado si bueno - dijo - está Harry? - preguntó no, fue a casa de Cho muy temprano porque se iban a ir de picnic hoy - contestó Ron invitándola a sentarse en un sillón ah ya veo - contestó Hermione muy nerviosa ya que se encontraban solos y bien a que viniste? - preguntó Ron acostándose en el sofá bien, yo no se por donde empezar - dijo Hermione - yo...eh ayer desempaqué mis cosas y vi tu carta - aaaaahhhh, la carta y que hay con ella, ya me formaste suficientes líos, y quede en ridículo por esa carta para que sigas recordándomela no crees? - dijo Ron dando una mirada suspicaz a Hermione es que ese es el problema - explicó Hermione - yo no leí esa carta sino hasta ayer - QUE???!!!!!!!!!! - dijo este - pero tu no la leíste en el campamento????!!!!! - No, sino hasta ayer...y por eso quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te dije - AH? No entiendo nada - dijo Ron desconcertado RON! La carta la leí A-Y-E-E-E-E-R entiendes? - Hermione empezó a desesperarse, generalmente Ron era de efecto retardado para algunas cosas O...osea que tu...no...y yo pensé que tu...no querías nada con migo - dijo Ron empezando a entender Ron el caso es que yo quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que te dije, yo realmente cuando tu me decías ciertas cosas pensé que estabas hablando de Pansy y tu y yo realmente pensé que querías verme sufrir - dijo Hermione muy rápido sin entenderse ella misma Pero que tonta has sido Hermione Granger - dijo Ron casi riéndose - como ibas a pensar tu que yo quería verte sufrir - Bueno...es que...el caso es, RON! Me perdonas o no? Mira que me siento muy mal por todo lo que te hice y hasta me hice novia de un sopenco al que ni siquiera amaba solo por pensar que tu...bueno ya sabes - dijo Hermione estallando de repente Sabes que siempre encontraras perdón en mi Hermione - dijo Ron pausadamente - no tienes ni que preguntarlo - Gracias Ron - dijo Hermione mientras que una lágrima casi invisible bajaba por sus mejilla Muere el tema aquí, bueno? - dijo Ron - no quiero que sufras por mi - Está bien - y dudando un poco dijo - Ron te sonará algo extraño, quizá hasta cursi pero necesito uno de tus...abrazos (había pensado besos) No hay problema...ven aquí - dijo  
  
Ron la abrazó muy fuertemente, tal vez demasiado fuerte para su gusto pero si venia de Ron ella lo aceptaría de cualquier forma, después del abrazo que pareció durar toda la eternidad, Ron la invitó a comer en un restaurante en el callejón Aylfudd, que era uno cercano al Diagon con diferencia de que había una variedad de restaurantes muy caros. Viajaron con un poco de polvos flu hasta un restaurante italiano muy acogedor. Pasaron el día juntos como muy buenos "amigos" que eran y después Ron la dejó en su casa prometiendo que le pediría a Harry que le enseñara como usar el teléfono para llamarla. Esa noche fue la primera en mucho tiempo en la que Hermione durmió con una tranquilidad interior, la alegría de volver a tener a Ron a su lado era incomparable aunque sin embargo, esa amistad era muy pequeña para ocupar el espacio tan grande del corazón remendado de Hermione, este solo podía ser llenado con algo más....  
  
A/N: Qué tal???? Un poquito cursi, lo se, todo a partir de la carta fue Extremadamente cursi sin embargo la cosa va avanzando, lento pero seguro gracias por los Reviews a los lectores incondicionales y a los q todavía no han leído mi otro fic CELOS MALDITOS CELOS les pido su opinión y sus reviews para ese también...... y de nuevo muchas gracias a mi amiga Bere Radcliffe que además de que somos del mismo país leemos mutuamente nuestros fics gracias por tu apoyo!!......... ya me estoy poniendo cursi como el capítulo y por eso me voy despidiendo, ya lo saben cuidense, portense mal y dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!1 


	9. Capítulo 9: El Chico Correcto

A/N: Hoooooooooola people!!!!! Estamos de vuelta para darles a ustedes otro capitulo.. el final esta cerca... snif snif ( de verdad q nos gustaría muchísimo q dejaran Reviews  
  
Disclaimer: ............  
  
Capitulo 9: El chico correcto.  
  
Era un martes muy claro, un sol resplandeciente iluminaba los tejados de toda Londres sin embargo el informe meteorológico pronosticaba una tormenta *Ron tiene razón, estamos en verano!* se dijo Hermione, estaba de muy buen humor sentada esa mañana comiendo cereales frente al televisor de su cocina. Hizo un par de llamadas a sus padres para decirles que aún la casa no se había venido abajo y luego marcó el número de Harry. Contestó Cho muy alegremente y esta al ver que era Hermione pegó un grito muy agudo, dejando muy claro que Ron les había contado sobre haber hecho las paces. Después de hablar durante cinco minutos con Cho, Hermione le pidió a esta que le pasara a Ron, estuvieron hablando cosas sin sentido y de vez en cuando se quedaban callados oyéndose la respiración el uno al otro, luego Ron sugirió un paseo en donde los cuatro pudieran pasar un día agradable, se le ocurrió que podía ser una buena idea ir a un museo de trastos mágicos de las revueltas de los duendes y todo ese tipo de cosas que en opinión de Ron eran de la prehistoria. Hermione colgó el teléfono para poder arreglarse, Harry, Ron y Cho pasarían por ella a las doce y solo tenía tres horas para arreglarse, así que rápidamente se metió a la tina para darse un baño rápido pero completo; luego tardo como unos quince minutos en escoger la ropa adecuada (según ella no tenía ropa adecuada) terminó colocándose una falda tres cuartos tejida (tal vez un poco transparente) de color verde botella y una camisa sin mangas verde pálido que hacia juego con la falda, tal vez si alguien la hubiese visto en ese momento habría dicho que estaba muy arreglada para ir de paseo, pero ella se sentía muy cómoda de esa manera, no puso maquillaje en su cara y recogió su cabello con una cola de caballo alta. No se había detenido a pensar en ello pero si viajaban con los polvos flu se ensuciaría toda; no había terminado de plantearse la idea cuando una corneta sonó desde abajo, Hermione se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto y vio un auto, dentro Harry le hacía señas de que bajara. Parecía que la tienda de los gemelos estaba dando una ganancia muy alta. Hermione se montó en el carro, delante iba Cho y detrás Ron con ella, saludó a todos con un "Hola" muy vago y luego interrogó a Harry por el carro, este también dejado por los Dursley (que no querían conservar nada que había sido tocado por Harry). Ese día había poco tráfico así que llegaron rápido a la calle cerca del "Caldero Chorreante", después de estacionar el carro entraron al viejo bar y se dirigieron al callejón Diagon para entrecruzar con otros callejones llenos de tiendas y atracciones interesantes. Caminaron durante veinte minutos hasta llegar al museo que estaba abarrotado de magos turistas de otros países, entraron y estuvieron observando muchas cosas interesantes, a mitad del paseo se encontraron con el profesor Binns mirando las esculturas de unos magos famosos, después de saludarlo continuaron caminando. A eso de las dos menos cuarto salieron del museo buscando un lugar donde comer algo ligero, no buscaron mucho, entraron en un localcito de comida muy acogedor donde disfrutaron mucho de la comida que además de económica muy buena. Se hicieron las tres de la tarde y Harry aconsejó irse todos para su casa y tomar un té con pastelillos y quedarse hablando un rato, el hecho fue que entre el té y los pastelitos y mas tarde Harry que no quería que Hermione se fuera tan pronto dieron las siete de la noche, en ese momento Harry estaba muy ocupado mostrándole a Cho cuanto la quería así que Ron se ofreció para llevarla en el carro hasta su casa, Hermione acepto, pero en cuanto se montaron en el auto, unas nubes gigantescas se arremolinaron en el cielo anunciando que la tormenta pronosticada esa mañana estallaría en cualquier momento, Hermione no le dio importancia, lo que ella no sabía era que gracias a esta uno de los hechos mas importantes de su vida se cumpliría.  
  
Avanzaron por las calles de una Londres en donde la gente se apuraba para llegar rápido a su casa y no perderse bajo la tormenta que estaría a punto de comenzar. Muy pronto unas gotas inmensas de lluvia comenzaron a caer inundando las calles parecía como si el cielo se hubiese enfurecido con la ciudad, tan solo unas calles y estaría en su casita muy calientita, bastaba que Hermione dijera esto para que el carro se detuviera botando pequeños chorritos de humo. que demonios está pasando? - preguntó Hermione no lo se - dijo Ron bajándose del auto  
  
La lluvia caía a chorros afuera así que Ron inevitablemente se mojó, le hizo señas a Hermione de que intentara prender el carro para ver si este respondía, afortunadamente el padre de Hermione le había enseñado como conducir, así que esta trato sin ningún problema excepto que el carro no prendía, La cara de Ron desde afuera era de preocupación y de rabia a la vez. HERMIONE! escúchame bien - dijo tratando de quitarse el agua de la cara - tenemos que irnos caminando hasta tu casa - QUE! eso esta muy lejos - dijo esta Vamos solo está a un par de calles - respondió este desesperado Pero y la lluvia? Si nos vam... - HERMIONE! - terminó perdiendo el control y bajándola del carro con sus propias manos.  
  
Después de cerrar el carro comenzaron a caminar por las calles completamente mojados, a Hermione le corrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, después de todo llevaba ropa no apta para tal situación, la camisa se le había pegado del cuerpo haciéndole notar el brasiere y que Ron diera respingos de vez en cuando cada vez que la veía, era mejor no mencionar como se encontraba la falda en ese momento, de repente Hermione no aguanto y dijo: me estoy congelando - Ron se colocó detrás de ella y la enrollo con sus brazos tratando de calentarla lo cual fue un intento en vano ya que el estaba también completamente mojado pero aún así no le dijo nada se sentía muy bien tener a Ron de esa manera, se sentía extrañamente familiar al chico misterioso de aquella noche en las duchas. Después de caminar durante cinco minutos llegaron a la casa de Hermione que parecía abandonada y sombría debajo de los rayos y nubes negras, sin embargo esta estaba extrañamente acogedora dentro. bien aquí te dejo - dijo Ron de que hablas? - preguntó Hermione extrañada me voy de regreso, creo que tomare un autobús - dijo este simplemente bromeas? No puedes hacer eso, te quedarás en mi casa por esta noche no puedo dejarte ir así podrías morir de resfriado - Hermione no voy a morir de resfriado - dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que esta temblara por un momento No hay peros que valgan, es una orden - le cortó esta Bien, pero dormiré en el sofá me da mucha pena con tu madre - dijo como condición Mi madre no está y si estuviera tampoco le importaría, vamos entra te traeré unas toallas - Hermione subió las escaleras dejando un rastro de agua por donde pasaba de las gotas que caían, buscó las toallas y una manta para Ron y bajó, este todavía se encontraba parado en el mismo sitio. vamos Ron no tienes porque sentirte incomodo - dijo ella bien pero estoy mojado voy a mojar todo - respondió Hermione dio a Ron las toallas y colocó la manta en el sofá mientras este se secaba un poco. mira voy a bañarme tu espera un poco aquí si quieres puedes bañarte en el baño de aquí abajo o ver la televisión...es esa caja que está ahí y... - yo se lo que es y como funciona Hermione! - dijo Ron sintiéndose como un idiota bueno - dijo esta alejándose de nuevo Subió las escaleras de nuevo esta vez dirigiéndose a su habitación, mientras se quitaba la ropa mojada con una mano iba preparando la bañera con la otra y poco después estuvo sumergida en un baño. Cuando bajo Ron se encontraba sin camisa sentado en el sofá, por el olor de espuma jabonosa esta supuso que se había bañado, Hermione había encontrado unos pantalones de un pijama de su padre que podrían servirle a Ron el cual los acepto muy agradecido ya cansado de vestir sus jeans mojados, por supuesto este fue a cambiárselos al baño. Hermione vio que la billetera de Ron estaba en la mesita del televisor junto con su varita, esta tomo su ropa de y la metió en la secadora, luego preparo un poco de té, parecía que quería evitar a toda costa un resfriado. Se oyó una voz desde la sala de estar. PUEDO USAR TU TELEFONO PARA AVISARLE A HARRY QUE VOY A DORMIR AQUÍ - gritó Ron Si pero no tienes que armar tanto alboroto vas a despertar a los vecinos - le advirtió Hermione con un susurro Que hora es? - preguntó este Las nueve menos cuarto, pero ese no es el caso - dijo ella Hermione salió con la bandeja de té y dos de las pocas tazas que quedaban después del desastre del otro día. La sala de estar de su casa tenia una gran alfombra donde ella usualmente se sentaba a leer, pero esta vez puso la bandeja con el té y las galletas y se sentó a esperar a Ron que hablaba con Harry. Cinco minutos después estaban los dos sentados en aquella alfombra viendo la televisión y tomando un agradable té, Hermione no podía creer que hubiera hecho las paces con Ron y que todo volviese a ser como antes, deseó quedarse en ese estado para siempre, a Ron parecía haberle agradado el control remoto ya que cambia los canales muy seguidamente como si se sintiera agradable presionar un botón con el dedo, durante una hora seguida estuvieron viendo un documental de la BBC que hablaba sobre la tormenta que caía en ese mismo instante allá afuera, con el paso del tiempo parecía crecer cada vez mas, esta era a causa de un huracán que pasaba cerca de Gran Bretaña. Cuando la cabeza de Hermione estuvo a punto de caer sobre el hombro de Ron las luces se apagaron dejándolos en una oscuridad penetrante.  
  
A/N: si si si ya lo se somos unas personas malas crueles y despiadadas... Gracias ya lo sabiamos, como siempre espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, gracias a todas las personas q les gustan los fics q escribo con mis amigas, por fa dejen Reviews así sea para insultarme y sacar a nuestras mamás a pasear por haber dejado el capitulo así pero de verdad NECESITAMOS saber su opinión, a las personas q me han dicho por ahí q preferirian q matara a Cho... creanme q ganas no me faltan, pero a veces cuando una escribe una historia ya sabe perfectamente como va a ser todo y lamentablement para cuando escribimos esta historia no nos habiamos dado cuenta de lo "linda persona" q es Cho Chang por lo tanto no podiamos matarla, a mi también me agrada mas Ginny por eso es q en mi otra historia (Celos Malditos Celos) ella tiene algo raro con Harry pero no les voy a decir mas, si quieren saber bien leanlo y DEJEN REVIEWS, muchos ded ustedes deben estar "un poco molestos" por el hecho de haber dejado asi el capitulo, pero q se le hace.. Somos malas, lo se. bueno ya me estoy poniendo extremadamente redundante y por eso me despido hasta el proximo capítulo, portense mal y dejen REVIEWS !!!!  
  
Dan Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Tom Felton and Emma Watson Rocks!!! 


	10. Capítulo 10: El comienzo

A/N: HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA sí todavía estoy viva aunque ustedes no lo crean lamento haberlos dejado esperando tanto tiempo lo que pasa es que cada vez que iba a subir el capítulo algo surgía sino era un exámen era una salida, sino era el medico, sino era la pc o sino era la pereza...... ustedes entienden bueno sin más que decir hasta el final del cap.  
  
Disclaimer: no soy dueña de absolutamente nada excepto de la trama  
  
Capitulo 10: El comienzo.  
  
que ocurre? - pregunto Hermione tratando de no oírse preocupada creo que se fue la electricidad - dijo Ron JUSTO AHORA? - la tormenta se oía mas duro Que te puedo decir, tienes tu varita - preguntó este No y tú? - Espera un momento - después de unos segundos un destello de luz suficiente tan solo para alumbrar sus rostros apareció. Que haremos ahora la estufa eléctrica se apago nos congelaremos vivos - dijo Hermione Aun tenemos la manta podemos cubrirnos con ella - sugirió este Bueno - dijo sonando completamente insegura Pero mientras Ron tomaba la manta del sofá la varita se le cayó de las manos y rodó por el suelo hasta el otro lado de la sala donde se apagó, ahora estaban en serios problemas. genial - dijo Ron en un susurro tranquilo ya tengo la manta - dijo ella sentándose junto a Ron cerca del mueble (la manta era suficientemente grande para cubrirlos s a los dos)- que hacemos ahora? - no lo se, a ti es que se te ocurren las ideas extrañas de hacer cosas por la noche, como aquella vez en el campamento cuando saliste a las doce a bañarte - como sabes tu eso? - preguntó sospechosamente Hermione bueno tu me lo dijiste no? - dijo dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata. TU! eras el chico misterioso, todo este tiempo y lo he tenido tan cerca? - Una persona menos inteligente que tu se hubiera dado cuenta antes - dijo Ron COMO PUDISTE! - contestó esta asombrada de su idiotez Bueno, aquella noche cuando saliste de la tienda te seguí - dijo este - lo siento es que...no pude contenerme - Ron aun sientes algo...algo por...mi? - pegunto esta Ron fue a responderle con un beso cuando Hermione exclamo sobresaltada. OH NO! el televisor si vuelve la electricidad de nuevo podría haber un corto circuito, debo desconectarlo - dijo de repente Hermione Ese es el problema con los aparatos no mágicos, parecen animales, hay que limpiarlos, cuidarlo, un día los tendrán que llevar al veterinario también - dijo Ron - ten cuidado por donde pisas - Hermione no se paró sino que mas bien comenzó a arrastrarse a gatas por la alfombra hasta la mesita del televisor, buscando con cuidado logró encontrar el enchufe y desconectarlo sin electrocutarse. Pero de muy tonta tropezó con algo que le hizo daño en la rodilla derecha, *AUCH!* susurró, haciendo que Ron acudiera en su ayuda también tanteando en la oscuridad. De pronto una mano tocó en uno de sus senos. CREO que ya me encontraste - reprendió Hermione Lo siento esta oscuridad es bastante incomoda - respondió este Bien que tal si regresamos caminando, la rodilla me está matando creo que la raspé con algo, aunque no se que - Se pararon con cuidado sosteniéndose uno del otro y empezaron a caminar en dirección al sofá pero había muchos obstáculos que parecían haber aparecido ahí por arte de magia y volvieron a tropezar esta vez los dos, Hermione cayó de espaldas al la alfombra pegándose muy duro y Ron encima de ella amortiguando el golpe todo lo que podía con sus brazos para no lastimar a Hermione con su propio cuerpo; hubo un silencio prolongado en donde solo se escuchaba su respiración agitada y la tormenta allá afuera; Hermione parecía no haber aguantado mas tener a Ron inhalando y exhalando aire caliente sobre ella, sentía como una serie de nervios subían por su columna y transmitían impulsos nerviosos a su cerebro. BESAME! Hazlo o lo haré yo Ron - le suplicó Que? - SOLO HAZLO! - dijo Hermione Ron pareció captar el mensaje de Hermione así que empezó a besar su cuello de una manera muy diferente a como lo hacía Draco, Ron parecía querer haber hecho esto desde hacía mucho tiempo así que lo estaba haciendo con mucha intensidad. Hermione puso sus manos en la espalda de Ron, su cuerpo le ordenaba...lo necesitaba, mientras que este iba desabotonando cada botón de el pijama de Hermione y sus labios estaban en algún lugar de su cintura, esta quiso ir un poco mas allá también, así que le quitó el pantalón de su propio padre y lo tiró hacia algún lugar de su sala. Ron mordió la liga de su mono de dormir y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente con la boca mientras sostenía las manos de Hermione, que soltaba pequeños gemidos de vez en cuando. Justo después de que Ron quitara el brasiere de Hermione, este advirtió que estaba olvidando algo muy importante. espera un momento - dijo dándole un beso en el cuello Esta se mantuvo callada mientras que Ron buscaba algo al parecer sobre la mesita del televisor. Un minuto después Ron volvía a pasear cerca de su cintura, era extraño pero no sentía miedo a diferencia de cuando estaba con Malfoy, mas bien se sentía extrañamente placentero estar ahí con el, muy segura de si misma acariciando la espalda de su "chico". Algo extraño sucedió, algo que interrumpió sus pensamientos, quiso gritar pero el cuerpo de lo impedía, en vez de eso inmutó un "AY" bastante audible que Ron calló con un profundo beso en la boca. Hermione comprendió que lo que tenía que pasar había sucedido, así que alcanzo la manta sobre el mueble cubriéndose a si misma con Ron aún sobre ella, que poco después la tomo entre sus brazos dando por finalizado todo. te amo - murmuró Hermione un poco cansada yo también, nunca dejé de hacerlo, aún cuando estaba con...ella y tu con el - OH Ron lo siento tanto - se sentía muy mal Eso ya pasó ahora no debemos preocuparnos por eso - dijo este - te parece si dormimos un rato? Bueno, lo necesito - dijo Hermione Ron se quedó rozando su cintura hasta que los dos cayeron dormidos, la tormenta siguió cayendo fuertemente, ni siquiera su fuerza pudo evitar que Hermione Granger dejara de ser virgen.  
  
A las siete de la mañana siguiente un rayo de luz penetró por los cristales mojados de la ventana, haciendo que las dos personas acostadas en la alfombra de una sala se despertaran, Hermione se encontraba cubierta con toda la manta mientras que Ron solo se tapaba con la toalla húmeda de la noche anterior.  
- mi amor debes estar congelándote - murmuró Hermione  
- estoy bien, gracias - contestó Ron dándole un beso en la mano Hermione respiró hondo con los cerrados para grabar en su memoria cada segundo de la noche anterior y luego se levanto diciendo a Ron que iba a tomar un baño. Ron dijo que también haría lo mismo, así que ella subió y el se quedo abajo. Hermione entro en su habitación con una sonrisa y la manta que era lo único que la cubría, sustituyó esta por una toalla seca y empezó a sacar la ropa que se iba a poner cuando vino Ron por detrás preguntándole algo sobre su ropa, esta se sobresaltó tanto que se le cayó la toalla dejándola completamente desnuda en la claridad para Ron. AHORA SI QUE NO TE SALVAS!! - dijo este cargándola por la cintura y acostándola en la cama. El teléfono sonó despertando a Hermione, se encontraba en su cama y la cabeza de Ron sobre su pecho, aún dormida contestó diga? - a buena hora que te levantas no? - era Harry Hola, como estas - Yo, bien ahora la pregunta es como estas tú, pensé que te habías ahogado con la tormenta, como no atiendes el teléfono - replicó este Estaba dormida, además que hora es? - Son casi la una de la tarde, a propósito y Ron? - dijo Harry QUE? LA UNA.....OH Santo Cielo, Ron está...está abajo, si eso abajo, durmiendo en el sofá - dijo ella un poco nerviosa Hermione con quien hablas? - dijo la voz apagada de Ron RON!! QUE HACES AQUÍ? - fingió Hermione He estado aquí todo el tiempo, que pasa con tigo? - dijo Ron extrañado Disculpa, el sofá esta "abajo" de tu cama por casualidad?, digo como me dices que Ron esta abajo en el sofá - preguntó Harry por el teléfono Harry!! Bueno en fin para que llamaste - dijo Hermione Ah es que Cho y yo vamos a ir a una nueva disco que inauguraron hace poco y queríamos saber si ustedes querían venir con nosotros, de todas maneras ustedes tienen el carro - Ron se había parado de la cama y se había encerrado en el baño aún in entender - así que si van a ir con nosotros pueden traerlo como a las seis a la casa? - Bien, suena genial, nos vemos a las seis entonces - Bueno, adiós entonces porque Cho me está mordiendo el pie - Adiós - dijo riéndose Bueno, a Hermione le costó un poco reacomodar su casa, hablar con Ron, bajarse de la nube donde se encontraba, bañarse, comer algo y un sin fin de cosas mas pero al final lo logró. A eso de las cinco, ya vestidos (Hermione se puso la túnica moderna que no había podido estrenarse aquella vez) fueron caminando hasta donde habían dejado el carro, el cual quiso prender esa tarde muy fácilmente permitiéndoles llegar muy fácilmente a Privet Drive. Mientras estaban el la discoteca Hermione contó a Cho todo respecto a lo que había pasado y esta la miro con una sonrisa dándole a entender que había hecho lo correcto; mas tarde los cuatro se metieron en la pista a bailar (cosa que nunca habían hecho) cuando una voz que arrastraba las palabras dijo: me la prestas un momento Weasley? - dijo Draco no te preocupes cielo, estaré bien - dijo Hermione al ver la cara que ponía Ron Se alejaron entre la gente veo que hiciste las paces con Weasley - no hice solo las paces Draco - respondió ella con una mirada maliciosa ah ya veo, sigo insistiendo que te perdiste de mucho con migo - dijo Draco no me interesan tus ofertas en este momento, tal vez para el próximo verano y eso si me das un descuento - dijo esta ah la sangre sucia virgen - se oyó la voz de Pansy que se acercó a Draco perdiste mucho sabes? - dijo Draco y siéndole una seña a Pansy se alejó Esta sin darle importancia volvió con los demás y siguió bailando muy animadamente. estás bien - le preguntó Ron nunca mejor, me alegra de tener a un "amigo" que sienta algo mas por mi como tu - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa susurrándole en la oreja bueno podemos ser mas que amigos si tu quieres - dijo este sonriendo también si...Ron, si quiero ser tu novia - dijo ella Este la beso haciéndola sentir la chica mas feliz del mundo, definitivamente este era el verdadero comienzo.  
  
A/N: POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN *snif* *snif* este es el fin. :_( gracias por haber leido este fic, Dan y yo disfrutamos y nos reimos muchisimo haciendolo espero que haya sido de su agrado, siento un gran alivio al subir este capítulo, fue como quitarme un GRAN peso de encima, todos fueron happy ya Hermione no tenía su trauma por ser virgen Ron es Happy Harry es happy. la otra tipita esta (Cho) tambien es happy.. Y yo soy happy por darles este capítulo final, pronto como dentro de tres semanas aproximadamente subiré otro capítulo de Celos Malditos Celos. Disfruten portense mal y dejen reviews!!!!  
  
Un par de zapatos 25$  
  
Entradas para el ballet 80$  
  
Dejar un review... no cuesta nada  
  
Hasta otra!!  
  
**Mione Grint** 


End file.
